Vendaval En El Corazón
by nikolecullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, una chica de 15 años, hija de Charlie Swan, el Inspector de Policía de Seattle. Los problemas llegan a su vida al darse cuenta de que está locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, su ex tío político, el cual le dobla la edad, y es compañero de trabajo y el mejor amigo de su padre. ¿Podrá Bella vencer todos los prejuicios y ganarse el amor de Edward?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo Beteado por Miry Alvarez Rodríguez_

_**VENDAVAL EN EL CORAZÓN**_

_**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, también que la trama del fic no es completamente mía, pertenece a una serie llamada LOS HOMBRES DE PACO. Una serie producida por globomedia y transmitida por antena 3. Saque la idea principal y algunas escenas que me parecieron realmente bellas y románticas.**_

* * *

_**Le dedico este capítulo a mi amiga y Fans N° 1 Kloo Steward, te quiero loca.**_

_**Le doy las gracias a Miry por todo su apoyo y empeño para que este proyecto saliera a la luz... te quiero amiga.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Acoso y derribo.**

Los primeros recuerdos que Isabella Swan tiene de Edward Cullen son los de sus cumpleaños. En ese entonces ella era una niña tímida y él era un policía con cara de niño bueno que la cargaba en brazos cada vez que la veía, era una especie de primo mayor. Pero con siete años, Bella, ya estaba enamorada de él, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Al pasar el tiempo, Bella, se dio cuenta que no era enamoramiento lo que sentía por Edward sino que era admiración; esa admiración que se le tiene a un hermano mayor.

Siete años más tarde, Edward se casó con la tía de Bella, Tanya, por lo que Edward se convirtió en el _tito_ Edward. En esa época, Bella, pasó de ser la niña tímida a la niña rebelde. Con tan sólo catorce años se escapó por primera vez de casa, mientras el matrimonio de Edward comenzaba a decaer. Y fue en ese momento en el que Bella, dejó de ver como tío a Edward, y lo empezó a ver como a un hombre. Y eso ocurrió exactamente… en la cama de Edward.

_Flash back_

_Hacía tres días, Bella, después de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres decidió escapar de su casa, pero no sabía ni qué hacer ni a dónde ir, ya que el muchacho con el que se había escapado, la había dejado tirada a las dos de la madrugada. Pero no por eso iba a volver a su casa, así que después de pensarlo mucho, decidió ir al departamento de su tía Tanya y Edward._

_Un adormilado Edward abrió la puerta del departamento. Pero al ver a la personita que se encontraba en el umbral, el poco sueño que le quedaba se le fue de inmediato, sacando así toda preocupación por ella._

—_Joder, Bella —dijo, mientras la abrazada y consolaba, porque Bella se encontraba llorando a mares— ¡llevamos tres días buscándote! —gritó, cerrando la puerta con el brazo que tenía libre._

_Bella no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos._

—_Tu padre ha movilizado a todo el cuerpo de policía, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Edward, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las mejillas de Bella, quitando así las lagrimas._

—_Sí, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada —contestó hipando._

—_Llamaré a casa de tus padres, han estado muy preocupados por ti —se dirigió a la mesita del comedor, donde se encontraba el teléfono._

_Pero Bella aún no quería que les avisara a sus padres. De seguro si lo hacía, vendrían por ella de inmediato. Y, aunque con mucho pesar, quería hacerlos sufrir un poco más._

—_No, no les llames, ellos ya saben que estoy bien —mintió, de forma desesperada._

_Edward, al oírla se dio media vuelta, la tomó de las manos, la miró y habló, —Vamos a ver Bella, tus padres están muy preocupados y no se merecen que les hagas esto._

—_Entonces, que aprendan a confiar más en mí —contestó, haciendo un berrinche típico de las niñas de catorce años. Típico de aquellas que están entrando a la adolescencia._

—_Y por eso te fugas con el tipo ese —afirmó, reprendiéndola como si fuera su padre—, que por cierto, ¿dónde está? es sólo para hablar con él —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sólo quería saber dónde estaba el muchacho para meterle un susto, y dejarle bien claro que no se volviera a acercar a su pequeña Bella. Claro, no era la primera vez que él, junto con Charlie y Carlisle, le espantaban los galanes a la niña, argumentando que era muy pequeña para tener novio aún._

—_Me ha dejado tirada, era un imbécil —respondió Bella, aún llorando— ¿Está Tanya? —preguntó, cambiando así de tema._

—_No, no está —contestó él, mirándola a los ojos—. Está en la estación de policía investigando un caso._

_Tanya, había estudiado la carrera de criminalística. Su carrera, de alguna manera la había unido a Edward; pero la vida monótona que estaban llevando, a él ya le estaba aburriendo._

— _¿Me puedo quedar contigo? será sólo por esta noche —pidió, poniendo cara de niña buena. Ella sabía perfectamente que a él le costaba negarle cosas cuando lo miraba así. Él, por su parte la miró dubitativo, pero no respondió, así que Bella no dudo en abalanzarse a sus brazos—. Será sólo por esta noche, por favor —suplicó, llorando nuevamente._

—_Está bien. —Luego de esto, dejó a Bella en su cuarto para que se duchara y se acostara._

_Media hora después, Bella ya se encontraba en la cama con una de las camisas de Edward intentando dormirse. Lo estaba logrando, cuando sintió que Edward abría la puerta, y al segundo después, como se hundía la cama a su lado. Al ver a Bella destapada de la cintura hacia arriba, la cubrió y se acomodó hacia el otro lado de la cama. _

—_Edward —susurró Bella._

— _¿Qué? —respondió él, con la voz igual de baja que ella._

—_Si mis padres se enteran de que estoy en tu cama, te matan —expresó Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

—_A Tanya, tampoco creo que le agrade mucho —respondió él, un poco apesadumbrado._

_—Te juro que no se lo contaré a nadie. ¿Y tú? _

_—No diré nada._

_Bella, se acercó a él, quedando con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward, mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados. _

—_Tienes que decir lo juro, o si no, no vale._

_Abrió sus ojos, y dijo con tono de voz despreocupado —lo juro, ¿está bien? —Bella, satisfecha con esa respuesta, se acomodó mejor y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y también lo abrazó por la cintura. _

—_Sí, está bien. Es nuestro primer secreto —diciendo esto Bella, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Fin flash back_

Mas o menos un año después de ese incidente, Edward y Tanya, se separaron. La razón según Tanya, Edward, "_es un hombre incapaz de querer a alguien"_. Simplemente dijo eso, y pues a él no se le veía muy afectado, y tampoco le dio mayor importancia al tema.

La separación causó el efecto de hacer mucho más cercana, de lo que ya era, la relación de Bella y Edward. Ella, siendo una adolescente de quince años, le contaba todo a su _tito_ Edward. Aunque ya no fuera su tío político, le encantaba llamarlo así, y él por su parte la escuchaba. Hacía también de su chofer los días en que Bella estaba atrasada para ir a clases.

A Bella, el acercamiento con su _tito_ Edward, le causó un loco enamoramiento por él. Así que se juró que aunque tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra, ella iba a lograr que él se enamorara irrevocablemente de ella.

Y es así como Bella, empezó a conquistar el loco corazón de Edward. Un hombre quince años mayor que ella, y lo peor de todo, el mejor amigo de su padre.

**.**

**.**

La mañana del lunes llegó, Bella, como era costumbre de todos los días, se encontraba terminando de tomar su desayuno junto a Renée y Charlie, sus padres.

—Princesita de mi vida, otra vez estás atrasada, tendré que pedirle a Edward que te lleve. ¿Cuándo será el día en que no llegues tarde al colegio? —dijo Charlie, medio serio y medio sonriente. Le costaba mucho regañar a Bella, era su única hija y la cuidaba como su mayor tesoro.

— ¡Ay papá, llego al colegio en cinco minutos! No seas melodramático —Bella se demoraba a propósito, le encantaba que Edward la fuera a dejar.

Renée miraba la escena entre entretenida y seria.

—Cariño, tu padre tiene razón, desde que llegamos a Seattle tu no haces otra cosa que llegar tarde —le regaño Renée.

Habían llegado a Seattle hace tres meses, ya que al trío de policías integrado por Charlie, Carlisle y Edward, los habían transferido de Forks a Seattle. Se habían instalado en un condominio, donde Edward era su vecino y vivía con Carlisle. Claro que no sólo ellos se habían trasladado, también estaba Aro, el padre de Renée y Tanya. Esta última, también había pedido su cambio para no quedarse sola en Forks.

A Bella, lo que más le emocionaba del traslado era el hecho de vivir a tan sólo unos pasos de Edward, ya que así lo tendría todos los días metido en su casa, pues como sus padres decían, Edward era "_como un hijo para ellos"._ Eso era su mayor piedra en el zapato en este momento, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su plan de conquista.

—Mamá, de seguro el _tito_ aparece en unos segundos, él me llevara como lo hace todos los días —dijo Bella, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—, y con su forma de conducir no demoramos más de cinco minutos en llegar.

—Tendré que hablar con él, no me parece que siendo un policía, exceda los límites de velocidad —expresó Charlie muy serio.

En eso sonó el timbre, Bella rápidamente se levantó a abrir la puerta con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente. Al abrirla, se encontró con el hombre de pelo cobrizo apoyado contra el barandal del pasillo.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, _tito_ —respondió Bella con una gran sonrisa—. Pasa.

Edward, entró saludando a aquellos que eran como unos padres para él. Bella, por su lado, fue al baño de su dormitorio a lavarse los dientes.

—Edward, ¿podrías llevar a Bella al colegio, por favor?

—Claro Charlie, ya sabes que para mí no es una molestia, si no que es un placer —sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo te voy a pedir, no, más bien te voy a exigir que no excedas los límites de velocidad —dijo Charlie, muy serio—. Eres un policía, ¡Por Dios!, da el ejemplo hombre.

— ¿Yo? —Edward se hizo el desentendido. Renée, al escucharlo se rió—. Pero, ¿quién te dijo eso?

—A Bella se le salió esta mañana —respondió Renée por Charlie.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? he escuchado mi nombre —preguntó Bella, mientras tomaba su mochila y su carpeta que estaban en el sofá de la sala.

—Le decía a Edward que no excediera los límites de velocidad. —A Bella, se le tiñeron las mejillas de un ligero rosa, al saberse culpable de que su padre estuviera regañando a Edward.

—Lo siento, se me ha salido hoy en la plática del desayuno. Juro que fue sin intención — se disculpó con Edward, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Él se le acercó, le tomó el mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No importa pequeña. Y Charlie, no excedo los límites de velocidad, sólo circulo lo más rápido que la ley me permite, para que esta señorita que está a mi lado llegue a tiempo a clases.

—Bueno, como sea. Ya váyanse, que se les está haciendo mucho más tarde. —ordenó Charlie.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Edward a Bella.

—Sip, vamos.

—Nos vemos en la comisaria Charlie. Renée, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, los quiero —se despidió Bella de sus padres y sin decir ni escuchar nada más se fue.

Caminaron por el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y salieron del condominio. Al llegar al convertible rojo de Edward, este le abrió a Bella la puerta del copiloto para que subiera. Edward, arrancó el coche, y como ya era una costumbre en ella, se paró en el asiento y abrió los brazos de lado a lado, disfrutando de aquella sensación de libertad que le hacía sentir y pensar que todo era posible.

—Bella, sabes que es muy peligroso, siéntate por favor —_Siempre tan protector _pensó Bella_._

—Edward —dijo Bella, usando un tono muy sensual. Aquel tono que ella sacaba a relucir cada vez que estaban solos—, ya sabes que nunca te hago caso, aparte, no sería tan peligroso si no manejaras como un loco. ¡Si eres un policía! deberías de respetar las leyes de tránsito —continuó en tono de broma.

—No he roto ninguna ley de tránsito, y tú sabes que si manejo más lento llegarás tarde al colegio y no queremos eso ¿verdad? —respondió Edward, haciendo caso omiso al tono de voz de la que él, hasta el momento, consideraba su sobrina.

—Mmm, por mi nos fugamos los dos y nos vamos a algún parque a pasar el día —le incitó Bella.

— ¡Joder! Bella, no empieces con tus cosas —contestó serio, mirándola hacia arriba. Ya no le eran indiferentes los coqueteos de Bella, que cada vez eran más evidentes; pero de igual manera, cada vez que ella sugería una cosa así, él prefería cambiar de tema.

—Está bien —Edward frenó. Habían llegado al colegio de la niña. Bella se sentó y se acercó para despedirse de él, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Claro que su intención era correr poco a poco sus labios, para dejarle un beso en la comisura. Cuando lo hizo, él la reprendió de la única manera que sabía hacer.

—Bella —ella rió y bajó del auto. Le tiró un beso con su mano, él sólo sonrió y echó a andar, pero Bella se quedo ahí parada con su carpeta en la mano y su mochila en la espalda, esperando que Edward se diera cuenta de que le falta algo sumamente importante para su trabajo, y eso era la pistola reglamentaria. Edward, no se demoró nada en retroceder para detenerse justo donde había estado antes. Miró a Bella con rostro serio, aunque ella sabía que sólo quería reír. Estiró su mano hacia Bella, ella sacó el arma de entre la carpeta y su cuerpo, y se la entregó sacándole la lengua. Él sonrió, y con eso Bella dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su clase.

Las horas en el colegio se le hicieron eternas a Bella, apenas sonó el timbre de salida se fue corriendo. Hoy tenía que ayudar a su mamá en el Restaurant-bar Amanecer. El bar que Renée tiene en Seattle con su amiga Esme. Cuando llegaron a Seattle, se dieron cuenta que al lado del condominio había un restaurant. Entraron para comer y ahí Renée se enteró que la dueña era Esme, su amiga de la escuela, a la cual no le estaba yendo muy bien y por ello iba a cerrar definitivamente el local; así que Renée decidió hacerse socia de Esme.

Bella llegó a la casa, se cambió el uniforme por un short de mezclilla que cubría lo justo y necesario, una blusa blanca, ancha, que tapaba la mitad del short y caía a un lado de su hombro derecho y sus Converse moradas. Bajó de inmediato al bar porque era la hora del almuerzo y Edward no tardaría en llegar. Luego de que Bella estuviera media hora atendiendo a los clientes sin ninguna motivación, apareció el hombre de sus sueños junto a su padre y a Carlisle. Se sentaron en la barra y Renée les atendió mientras Bella les servía refrescos.

—Joder, ¿en serio Bella, me darás jugo de naranja? —dijo Edward, en tono divertido—. Sabes que prefiero la cerveza.

—-Estás de servicio _tito_ Edward —le respondió una Bella muy risueña.

Bella dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina del bar para ayudar a su madre con los platos. Cuando regresó a la mesa, _"__Los hombres de Charlie"_ como les llamaba Bella en tono de broma a Carlisle y a Edward, estaban enfrascados en una conversación de algún caso que estaban investigando.

—Isabella, no crees que para venir a atender el bar deberías de cubrirte un poco más —la reprendió Charlie.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa papá? —preguntó un poco incomoda. Últimamente a Charlie, le molestaba que la falda de colegio tuviera seis dedos arriba de la rodilla o que Bella usara ropa muy ajustada.

—Es muy provocativa Bella, eso es lo que sucede—._ ¿Qué?_ Bella no podía creer que su padre estuviera diciendo eso. Ella pensaba que su padre había cambiado su forma de pensar desde la vez que se había fugado por tres días de su casa, pero ahora se daba cuanta que no había sido así.

De pronto, se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Miró a Edward y le preguntó.

—Edward, ¿tú crees que mi ropa es muy provocadora? —Quería saber qué pensaba Edward. Convencer a Charlie de que dejara el tema hasta ahí. Aunque, en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí donde sólo Edward pertenecía, ella quería saber si a él le gustaba su ropa.

Él tragó un poco de jugo y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. —Eh… no sé Bella, pero sí creo que deberías de cubrirte un poco más, eres una niña aún como para vestirte así. —_Una niña_ pensó Bella, y en su mirada de inmediato se instaló un deje de tristeza. Una tristeza que le provocaba el saber, que él aún la veía como una niña.

—Dejen a Bella en paz, ella tiene suficiente edad como para decidir sola que ropa utilizar —dijo Renée, reprendiéndoles.

Charlie le dio una mirada a Renée, de esas que dicen _luego hablamos en casa_. Bella se dedicó a atender a los clientes, con muy poco ánimo. Nadie volvió a tocar el tema de la ropa de Bella, y ella no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Edward. Esto a Edward le pareció raro, pues Bella acostumbraba quedarse del otro lado de la barra y contarle como había estado su día, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Antes de volver a la comisaria, Edward se acercó a Bella, que se encontraba con la banda que tocaba en el restaurant.

—Voy a hablar una cosa con Bella, nos vemos en la comisaria —les dijo, a Charlie y a Carlisle.

—No demores tanto que tenemos que resolver el caso, o si no el suegro de Charlie nos cortará la cabeza.

—Sí, iré en seguida.

—-No le saques la vuelta a tu trabajo —bromeó Charlie, riéndose. Ambos hombres, salieron rumbo a la Comisaría no esperando ninguna respuesta. Estaban investigando un caso de narcotráfico. Tenían que llegar a revisar por última vez las pruebas para interrogar a un detenido, al que se le incautaron cincuenta kilos de cocaína pura, pero él sólo la transportaba, por lo que su objetivo era llegar al cabecilla de todo esto.

—Bella —la llamó Edward, mientras la tomaba del brazo y le daba media vuelta. Ella se encontraba hablando animadamente con Seth, el vocalista de la banda, y no se había percatado de la presencia de Edward, aparentemente, pues ella ya había sentido su aroma. Ese que la volvía loca.

— ¿Qué pasa? —respondió de mala gana, aún no olvidaba que la había llamado niña. Seth, al ver que Edward lo miraba furioso, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir con sus colegas y empezar el ensayo. Para nadie era un secreto que a Seth le gustaba Bella, y Edward no entendía por qué ese hecho le molestaba a más no poder.

—Sólo quería preguntarte ¿qué te pasa? De un momento a otro el brillo en tus ojos ya no estaba. —Bella hubiera querido contestarle, _el motivo eres tú, idiota, date cuenta_, pero sabía que aún no era el momento—. Además, te has puesto muy seria conmigo.

—A esta niña no le pasa nada —escupió las palabras.

— ¿Es el hecho de que te dijéramos niña, lo que te molestó? —dijo Edward, conteniendo la risa.

—Pues sí, me molesta que crean que soy una niña, porque no lo soy. Edward, tengo quince años, ya me faltan pocos meses para cumplir dieciséis —contestó una Bella muy enojada, pero en realidad le hubiera gustado decir: _Me molesta que tú me veas como una niña._

—Bella, escúchate, con ese argumento demuestras que aún eres una niña —rebatió Edward.

—No soy una niña, soy una adolescente, muy madura para su edad y que sabe lo que quiere en la vida —a Edward le encantaba verla enojada—. Y en cuanto a mi ropa —dijo Bella, dándole un giro a la situación—, está bastante acorde para mi edad y según Seth, me queda muy bien. —Bella dijo el comentario de Seth a propósito. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le había dado Edward minutos atrás.

—Pues no, tu ropa no está bien —gruñó Edward, tratando de no alzar la voz para que nadie se diera cuenta de la estúpida discusión—. Es verdad lo que dijo tu padre, Bella, esa ropa es demasiado provocativa. ¡Por dios, esto es un bar! —señaló Edward, bastante encabronado.

— ¿Acaso te provoca algo verme con esta ropa, Edward? —preguntó Bella, dejando a Edward tan estupefacto y aturdido, que no supo qué contestar—. ¿Y? Me vas a contestar o no. —Si a él le gustaba hacerla enojar, pues a ella le gustaba ponerlo en aprietos.

—Claro que no, eres mi sobrina. Lo que pasa es que no me gustaría que ningún idiota de los que vienen al bar se propasara contigo —respondió Edward, bastante nervioso.

La actitud de Edward, no hacía nada más que alimentar sus esperanzas, aunque él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Para Bella, el nerviosismo de Edward, no hacía más que demostrarle que a él si le gustaba como se veía con aquella ropa, y que si le provocaba algo, aunque fuera un poco, pero era algo.

—Pues no te preocupes, sé cuidarme perfectamente yo sola.

—No me digas que no me preocupe porque es simplemente imposible, Bella. Si alguna vez te pasa algo… —_yo me muero_ casi sale de sus labios, pero la cordura llegó de inmediato a él—, Charlie y Renée se mueren.

Bella, aunque con pena en su corazón ya que le hubiera gustado escuchar de sus labios _yo me muero_, se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo y enterrando la cara en el pecho de Edward.

—No me pasará nada, lo prometo, pero tú a cambio me tienes que prometer que no me verás más como una niña —dijo, mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirarlo.

Edward, al mirarle a los ojos no pudo más que decir, —lo prometo. —Dándole un beso en la coronilla, se despidió de ella—, bueno ahora te dejo, tu padre debe creer que estoy sacándole vuelta al trabajo y no es así.

—Está bien, nos vemos —poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó. Esta vez no le quedó más remedio que besarle la mejilla, pues había muchas personas, y no se podía arriesgar. Al menos, no aún.

Seth, un poco más atrás miraba la escena, sin afán de chismosear. Sólo con ánimos de poder saber, si al menos tenía una oportunidad de demostrarle a Bella que con él podía ser feliz. Pero para lo único que le sirvió ver la escena, fue para darse cuenta que Edward, era el amor imposible del que Bella tanto le hablaba.

Bella, estuvo dos horas más ayudándole a Renée, esperando a que llegara Esme con las compras de las cosas que faltaban en el bar.

-—Bella, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con tono maternal, Esme.

-—Pues aquí como siempre, y tu Esme, ¿has encontrado todo lo que faltaba?

—Pues sí, también pasé a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, ya sabes que Seth es muy hambriento —refiriéndose a su hijo y también al eterno enamorado de Bella—. ¿Por casualidad lo has visto?

-—Claro, ha estado como todos los días ensayando, y luego se fue a la plaza con los chicos.

—Ay, ese hijo mío, salió demasiado callejero —movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Bueno te dejo, iré a ayudarle a tu madre.

—Está en la cocina —señaló Bella, saliendo del bar. Se dirigió a su casa ya que tenía que hacer deberes de la escuela.

Entró a su cuarto, sacó su cuaderno de biología y también unas guías. Se sentó frente al escritorio y miró aquella caja. Era una caja de galletas con dibujos de corazones, donde guardaba objetos que había compartido alguna vez con Edward. La tomó entre las manos y la apretó contra su pecho, pidiéndole a dios que le concediera el milagro de obtener el amor de Edward. Luego de ese _lapsus_ de melancolía por un amor hasta la fecha no correspondido, inició sus deberes.

**.**

**.**

A eso de la media noche, Esme y Renée, decidieron cerrar el bar, a lo que Bella las ayudó. Se fueron juntas a su casa. Esme también vivía ahí, sólo que en la casa del primer piso, así que únicamente subieron Bella y Renée. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras, se encontraron con Edward. Renée les dijo un buenas noches a los dos y caminó delante de Bella y Edward. Se encontraba muy cansada, habían tenido mucha gente ese día. Bella por su parte, caminó al lado de él.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó, Bella.

—No sé en realidad. Estuvimos interrogando al tipo de la droga pero no soltó absolutamente nada, y eso que lo amenacé con todo lo que pude, pero ni caso me hizo. Dijo que prefería que le echáramos toda la culpa a él, pero que no estaba dispuesto a quedar como un soplón.

—Que mal, papá comentó que ese caso era importante para ustedes.

—Pues sí, ya sabes que tu abuelo nos tiene puesto el ojo —dijo Edward, riéndose—. Si no resolvemos este caso, que es uno de los grandes de aquí de Seattle, creo que nunca ascenderemos y siempre nos verán como unos policías mediocres —lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz triste.

—Ya verás como todo saldrá bien, y ustedes serán los policías más reconocidos de todo Seattle.

—Claro, y yo soy el papa —ambos rieron.

Al terminar de reír, cada uno se encontraba frente a su puerta. La abrieron al mismo tiempo, y antes de que Edward entrara a su casa, Bella volvió a hablarle.

—Edward.

—Sí, Bella.

— ¿Sabes cuantos pasos hay de tu cama a la mía?

— ¿Cómo? —contestó, haciéndose el desentendido. Como lo venía haciendo desde hace algún tiempo, ante aquellas insinuaciones.

—Míos diecisiete pasos, tuyos mucho menos —Bella, esbozó una sonrisa. Él no contestó. Se había quedado igual que en la tarde y sólo atinó a entrar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, escuchó nuevamente la voz de Bella.

—Edward.

—Sí, Bella —dijo cabreado, mientras la miraba con cara de preocupación por lo que ella pudiera decir ahora.

—Sabes que soy sonámbula.

— ¡Joder, Bella, joder! —dijo sin más y entró a su casa.

Bella, tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, puesto que a pesar de que Edward se daba cuenta de sus coqueteos, no se alejaba de ella y eso le hacía crecer mucho más la esperanza en su corazón.

Edward, se encontraba en su recamara pensando qué le pasaba con aquella adolescente que no salía de su cabeza. Si, era verdad que se preocupaba por ella, porque era la hija de su amigo, y para él ya había pasado a ser una sobrina; pero lo que estaba sintiendo no era un amor fraternal y le daba pavor que se convirtiera en algo más. Él tenía mucho que perder. Su única familia eran Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, y muy a su pesar, Bella.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo :D_**


	2. El Trato

_Beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodríguez_

**VENDAVAL EN EL CORAZÓN**

**__****Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, también que la trama del fic no es completamente mía, pertenece a una serie llamada LOS HOMBRES DE PACO. Una serie producida por globomedia y transmitida por antena 3. Saque la idea principal y algunas escenas que me parecieron realmente bellas y románticas.**

* * *

_**Le dedico este capítulo a mi amiga y Fans N° 1 Kloo Steward**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El trato**

La semana pasó rápido, sin siquiera notarlo ya estaban a viernes y los tres amigos se encontraban en casa de Charlie una vez más revisando las pruebas del caso de narcotráfico, ya tenían los datos suficientes y estaban completamente seguros de quien era el cabecilla de la banda de narcotraficantes. En Seattle era muy común encontrarse con estos casos, no era una ciudad muy peligrosa pero si con mucho más movimiento policial que Forks y eso a ellos les gustaba.

Luego de analizar bien cómo sería el operativo, se quedaron viendo un partido de beisbol.

Edward estaba muy cansado, por las noches no había podido dormir bien pensando en Bella y sus coqueteos, tanto así que como se encontraba solo en el sofá se acomodó, sacó su pistola como todas las noches, y la dejó bajo el cojín mientras Charlie y Carlisle estaban en la cocina abriendo unas cervezas. Edward se quedó dormido a los segundos de acomodarse. Charlie y Carlisle al verlo no quisieron despertarlo.

—Mira a éste, el caso lo tiene totalmente agotado —indicó Carlisle a Charlie.

—Mmm ¿seguro qué es el caso?, yo creo que debe de ser alguna mujer que lo anda trayendo desvelado —dijo Charlie riendo un poco, sin saber que Bella los estaba escuchando.

—Una mujer, ¿qué mujer papá? —preguntó Bella, sin poder contener todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su corazón formando un vendaval de pensar a Edward con una mujer mayor que ella, una mujer que perfectamente podía darle todo lo que Edward necesitara.

—Hija, sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Su padre, aunque la conocía mucho, nunca se había dado cuenta que ella tenía un enamoramiento por Edward.

—Papá, no me cambies de tema y contéstame si Edward tiene alguna novia, amante o lo que sea, por favor —cuestionó Bella de forma desesperada.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa niña? ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber si Edward tiene alguna relación? —preguntó Carlisle, como siempre tan suspicaz.

—A mi nada…sólo que me preocupa que él ya no confié tanto en mi, sólo es eso —respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Hija, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Edward te quiere mucho y sabes perfectamente bien que te tiene una confianza única —intentó tranquilizarla Charlie—, pero no puedo decirte si está con alguien o no, no sabemos nada, sólo lo hemos visto distraído, con unas ojeras enormes y con mucho sueño, por eso creemos que alguna mujer lo tiene desvelado.

—Sería muy agradable que Edward sentara cabeza —comenzó a decir Carlisle—, desde la separación con Tanya no ha hecho más que andar con una y con otra. Me encantaría que al igual que tu padre y yo, él encontrara el amor —finalizó. Claro, él había encontrado el amor en Esme, aunque aún no vivían juntos por el simple hecho de que no tenían mucho tiempo siendo pareja. Carlisle, muy a su pesar, no se llevaba bien con Seth. El muchacho, a pesar de que Carlisle había hecho de todo para acercarse, no lo aceptaba; eso se debía al hecho de que Seth no consentía que su madre rehiciera su vida.

—Sí, sería estupendo —contestó Bella tratando de no escupir las palabras, le resultaba muy difícil y a la vez repugnante imaginarse a Edward en brazos de otra mujer—. Buenas noches papi —se acercó a Charlie y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches princesita, duerme bien.

Bella se acercó a Carlisle. —Buenas noches Carlisle —y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él era como un tío para ella.

—Buenas noches Bella, duerme bien.

Edward seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Bella se fue a su dormitorio y se acostó. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, sólo pudo pensar en Edward y en si tenía a alguna mujer escondida por ahí. Empezó a analizar algunas cosas y a atar cabos, llegando a la conclusión de que él perfectamente podía estar con alguien. En los últimos tres días de la semana él no la había ido a dejar al colegio alegando que tenía otras cosas que hacer, como había dicho su papá andaba distraído y muy pensativo. Si era verdad que tenía una mujer, Bella no sabía qué iba a hacer.

Charlie despidió a Carlisle y se fue a dormir con su adorada esposa. Y así pasaron la noche, todos durmiendo plácidamente mientras que Bella intranquila intentaba conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana del día siguiente la primera en despertar fue Bella, que a pesar de no haber dormido para nada bien se acordó que su querido _tito_ Edward se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de su casa, y sin ninguna intención más que verlo dormir por un rato, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala en unas pequeñas bragas de color rosa y una pequeña blusa del mismo tono.

Al verlo dormido boca abajo, sin camisa y con el pelo cobrizo más despeinado de lo normal a Bella le entraron unas ganas enormes de acariciarle la espalda, pero sabía que no podía ponerse muy en evidencia aún, así que decidió sólo acercarse y acariciarle el cabello. Edward al sentir la caricia se asustó, tomó su pistola y apuntó hacia Bella, ella dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

— ¡Joder, joder! Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward tomándola del hombro derecho.

— ¡Que susto! —Bella le contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro—, se me ha puesto el corazón a mil, mira —al decir esto, tomó la mano que Edward le había puesto en el hombro derecho y la dirigió a su seno izquierdo, _"con la intención de que Edward sintiera los desbocados latidos de su corazón"_. Edward, la miró sorprendido y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Escucharon la voz de Charlie y acto seguido, Edward sacó su mano de donde la había puesto Bella.

—Bella, ¿se puede saber por qué andas en bragas por la casa? —dicho esto, Bella miró a Charlie sin ningún atisbo de miedo o culpa—. Venga, ve a vestirte, anda —Bella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Charlie.

—Buenos días papi —luego de decir eso le dio una leve mirada a Edward y se fue. Edward, en cuanto llegó Charlie intentó mirar lo menos posible a Bella, no quería que Charlie se diera cuenta de lo que hace unos momentos él había permitido que sucediera. Se recriminó por no sacar la mano de inmediato del seno de Bella. _"¡Por dios, esta niña me va a volver loco!" _se dijo mentalmente. _"¡No volveré a permitir una cosa como esa!"_ se prometió. Pero él no sabía lo equivocado que estaba prometiéndose cosas que no cumpliría. Edward se colocó su camisa y se puso de pie.

—Esta niña ha de haber olvidado que te dormiste aquí para andar paseándose así —explicó Charlie, tratando de disculparse con Edward.

—Es su casa, soy yo el que no debería de estar acá. Me he quedado dormido.

—Sí, estos días has estado distraído y ojeroso, ¿no tendrás a alguien que te desvele por las noches? —preguntó curioso Charlie.

—No, vivo con Carlisle, él sería el primero en saber, y está demás decir que él vendría corriendo a contártelo todo a ti —dijo Edward riéndose—. Las cosas que se les ocurren a ustedes.

—Bueno hombre, desde que te separaste de Tanya, no has tenido una relación seria.

—No me la recuerdes por favor, que luego de que nos separamos me agarró mucho odio.

— ¿Y qué querías, eh?, la pobre aún te quiere, si se le nota de lejos. —Todos en la familia habían aceptado la relación que él había tenido con Tanya, y cuando decidieron casarse también lo aceptaron aunque no muy convencidos. Todos sabían cómo era Edward con el tema del amor y las mujeres, pero también le daban el beneficio de la duda. Había durado mucho tiempo en una relación seria y eso, decían todos, se debía a Tanya. Pero nadie sabía que la que había insistido en el matrimonio había sido ella, que Edward por cansancio y por el miedo a que Tanya lo dejara y quedarse solo, estúpidamente aceptó la idea. Nunca estuvo realmente enamorado de ella, ni siquiera le dijo alguna vez que la quería, pero ya estando casados Tanya le empezó a exigir cosas, discutían por todo y ya ni siquiera era lo mismo cuando hacían el amor. Entonces Tanya dejó de luchar sola por los dos y cortó por lo más sano, el divorcio. Él aceptó sin ningún problema y es por eso que Tanya le tenía resentimiento; a ella le hubiera gustado que Edward le pidiera una oportunidad en la que le demostrara que si la quería, pero él nunca se la pidió.

—Pues las cosas entre ella y yo no resultaron, si seguía con ella la habría engañado y eso si que no me lo hubieran perdonado ni ella ni Renée —dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar agua—. Y no quiero hablar más del tema, no me jodas el día, por favor.

—Está bien —le contestó Charlie levantando los brazos a modo de rendición.

Edward abrió el refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua; para Edward, la casa de Charlie era como su casa es por eso que se tomaba la libertad de hacer lo que quería en ella, sacó la botella y ésta se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo, la recogió y la abrió saltando así un poco de agua en su camisa.

—Joder, empezando el día con el pie izquierdo.

—Anda hombre, de seguro te quedan camisas limpias —dijo Charlie riéndose.

—Sí, ríete cabrón, no me queda ninguna limpia. Hoy le traería la ropa a Renée para que me la lavara como siempre.

—Es raro en ti no tener ropa limpia, ¿ves? andas distraído —le señaló Charlie, queriendo sacar el tema del corazón otra vez, pero Edward no lo tomó en cuenta.

—Iré a buscar el secador.

Se dirigió al baño, al entrar se encontró con Bella sentada en el inodoro pintándose las uñas de los pies.

—Perdón, ya me voy —dijo nervioso y dando la media vuelta para salir.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bella con voz sensual y una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro a la vez que cerraba la puerta con el pie.

—Yo… quiero el secador.

—Yo prefiero que me las seques soplando, queda mucho mejor —dijo Bella, mientras tocaba con su pie el estomago de Edward en tono muy sensual para una chica de quince años.

Era en éstas situaciones donde Edward se obligaba a verla como una niña de quince años _"¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando sus palabras y actitudes son las de una mujer experta en seducción?" _Pensó.

—No… es que…. Es que se me ha mojado la camisa y necesito el secador —señaló nervioso tomando el pie de Bella para retirarlo de donde ella lo había instalado— ¿Sabes dónde está?

— ¿Y si te lo digo, qué me das a cambio?

Edward estaba muy nervioso y preocupado, _"¿Qué pasaría si Charlie entrara y nos pillara así?" _Se pregunto, _"pues te muele a golpes y no te vuelve a hablar en su vida, idiota, eso es lo que pasaría" _le respondió su conciencia.

—Las buenas noches Bella, las buenas noches —contestó la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Irás a mi cuarto a darme un beso de buenas noches?

—Mmm, me temo que sí.

—Ok, recuerda, es un trato no lo puedes romper.

"_¿En qué momento me he metido en esto?" _se volvió a preguntar, mientras que Bella estaba más que feliz con que él le fuera a dar unas muy buenas noches a su cuarto.

—Se encuentra en el último cajón del mueble que está al lado del lavamanos —contestando por fin lo que Edward quería saber. Encontró el secador y como aún estaba nervioso por las dos insinuaciones de Bella esta mañana, salió rápido sin mirarla.

Bella se quedó en el baño, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Es verdad que no era una chica recatada, pero después de lo del susto y del secado de uñas esperaba que Edward no creyera que era una coqueta, simplemente porque no era así; con el único que sacaba su lado sensual era con él porque creía que sólo así Edward la vería con otros ojos. No se arrepentía de nada, y seguiría haciendo cosas iguales hasta que él le dijera que la amaba. Y ojalá Dios le cumpliera ese deseo muy pronto.

—Hombre, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —le dijo Charlie, que se encontraba sentado desayunando al lado de Renée en la cocina, al ver entrar a Edward.

— ¿Eh?… no me ha pasado nada —respondió Edward, aún pensando en el episodio con Bella. No podía dar crédito a que con él se comportara como una mujer adulta, como una mujer que sabe todo en el arte de amar. De pronto se encontró pensando en si Bella aún era virgen, pero rápidamente desechó el pensamiento, _"claro que lo es, si ni siquiera novio tiene y recuerda muy bien Edward Cullen, ella es una niña aún, una con las hormonas alborotadas, pero niña al fin y al cabo"_ se regañó mentalmente.

— ¿Seguro, mi vida? —le cuestionó Renée en tono maternal, mientras le tomaba la mano y lo miraba a los ojos muy preocupada.

—Sí Renée, no ha sido nada —contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para no preocuparla, y también recobrando todos sus sentidos, forzándose a no pensar en Bella.

—Está bien, como tu digas —respondió Renée parándose de la mesa y acercándose a la sala para llamar a su hija— ¡Bella, mi vida, tu café se enfría! —gritó.

— ¡Ya voy, mamá! —le gritó de vuelta Bella, desde la puerta del baño.

Renée, Charlie y Edward siguieron tomando su desayuno con normalidad, hablando de trivialidades. Al llegar Bella, se sentó al lado de Edward, y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

—Papito —habló en tono cariñoso. Charlie levantó la vista de la tostada que se estaba preparando y la miró—. ¿Hoy puedo salir a una fiesta con los chicos de la banda? —Charlie frunció el ceño.

Seth la había invitado a una fiesta que se celebraría en la casa del baterista de la banda, la casa quedaba a cuatro cuadras del condominio.

— ¿Con los chicos?, déjame pensarlo —Charlie la protegía mucho, para él era lógico ser así con ella, era su niña.

—Anda papito, dime que si —y al ver que Charlie no le contestaba se dirigió a Renée— Mamá, convence a papá para que me diga que sí.

—Anda mi amor, dile que si a la nena —pidió Renée en tono meloso.

— ¿Dónde será la dichosa fiesta?

—Por lo que Seth me dijo, será a unas cuatro cuadras de aquí, en la casa del baterista.

—Bella, no conozco a ese baterista, puede ser peligroso.

— ¡Ay papá! Siempre andas viendo cosas donde no las hay. Emmett es muy buena persona y mamá lo conoce.

—Charlie, ya dile que si a la nena —mandó Renée.

—Está bien, puedes ir, pero primero les dices a esos jovencitos que quiero hablar con ellos —si su princesita saldría con esos jóvenes lo tendrían que escuchar primero, y no sólo a él sino que también a Edward y a Carlisle. Los tres juntos eran expertos en espantarle pretendientes a su niña.

—Papá, no hace falta que les des la charla, ninguno de ellos me interesa —y miró a Edward inquisitivamente.

—No me importa si te interesa alguno de ellos, sólo les diré que te cuiden muy bien. Bella, esto no es Forks —Charlie empezaba a molestarse.

—Está bien papá, como tu digas, te los traeré a la hora de almuerzo —dijo resignada— ¿A qué hora debo regresar?

—A la una en punto —_"¡¿Qué?!" _Se preguntó Bella, _"¡A esa hora recién empezaba lo bueno en las fiestas!"_

—Papá, ¿a la una?, ¿esto es en serio?, déjame llegar a las tres —rogó. Renée miraba la escena divertida mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar a su hija con el horario de llegada.

—Ni hablar señorita, a la una y punto —Bella bajó la mirada triste.

—Déjala llegar a las dos, Charlie. Es sábado, además la niña hace mucho tiempo que no sale a una fiesta.

—No Renée, en esto no cederé —Bella sabía que en el transcurso del día Renée terminaría por convencer a Charlie, pero aún así llegar a las dos de la madrugada le seguía pareciendo muy temprano y ya sabía cómo negociar una hora más. Se paró de su silla, se colocó detrás de Edward y se agachó poniéndose a la altura del oído derecho de él.

—_Tito_, ¿podrías convencer a papá de que me deje llegar a las tres, por favor? —su tono no era para nada sensual, pero el tenerla tan cerca a Edward le puso nervioso e incomodo.

Tragó su saliva. —Déjala llegar a la hora que pide y yo mismo la voy a buscar —_"¡sí!" _gritó mentalmente Bella, sabía que con eso su padre no podría mas objeciones.

Charlie resopló —Te quiero a las dos y media en casa Bella, y no se hable más del tema. —Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a ver la televisión, era sábado y tenía libre el día—. Edward, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó.

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo.

Bella no había logrado que Charlie la dejara llegar a las tres de la mañana, pero había conseguido algo mucho mejor, que Edward la fuera a buscar.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Y Bella, te dieron permiso para salir en la noche? —preguntó Seth con la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

—Me costó un poco, pero mi papá dijo que sí. Aunque…

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Es que tendrás que presentarte ante a mi padre junto a los chicos de la banda.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó un Seth muy preocupado. Nunca había hablado más de unos Buenos días y Buenas tardes con el padre de Bella, y ciertamente le daba un poco de temor lo que le pudieran decir. Estaba claro que no sólo Charlie hablaría con él, sino que también los otros dos policías.

— ¡Oh, no quiero que te asustes!, mi papá es un poco aprensivo conmigo y es por eso que quiere hablar con ustedes, únicamente les dirá que me cuiden, estoy convencida que será eso. Él sabe que sólo te quiero como amigo. —_"Sólo te quiero como amigo",_ pensó Seth que eso era lo peor que le podía decir; mientras que Isabella no se daba cuenta que él quería algo más con ella.

—No, claro que no me asusto —_"claro que no me asusta que tres policías, siempre, te cubran la espalda"_ pensó Seth irónicamente. —Estaré junto con los chicos en tu puerta a la hora que me digas.

— ¿Entonces, podrías ir como a las dos o tres de la tarde? —preguntó con su singular sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro, por ti cualquier cosa, Bella.

Como Seth lo prometió, a las dos de la tarde se encontraba junto con Emmett, Jasper y Paul en la puerta de Bella; era de los cuatro el más nervioso, y eso se debía a que era el único con intereses románticos hacia ella.

—Yo no sé para qué estoy aquí, si el único que quiere comerse a besos a la hija del _poli_ es éste —expresó Paul apuntando a Seth.

—Bella le dijo a su padre que saldría con todos nosotros.

—Paul, no te pongas pesado, recuerda que somos los cuatro mosqueteros, uno para todos y todos para uno. Si tenemos que soportar al _poli_ este, pues nos aguantamos. Recuerda que Seth te ha sacado de varias —le dijo Emmett, recordándole que muchas veces era Seth el que le ayudaba con las mujeres y también lo había cubierto muchas veces de sus padres cuando salía de parranda sin permiso.

—Si estoy aquí es sólo por él, lo malo es que no es un _poli,_ ¡son tres! y el más cabrón es Cullen. —Y eso no era mentira, Edward, con el tiempo había adquirido el sobrenombre de "poli malo", por la sencilla razón de que no era muy blando en su manera de tratar a los detenidos y mucho menos en los interrogatorios.

—Ya por favor, compórtense, es lo único que les pido —solicitó Seth un tanto nervioso—. No creo que se atrevan a ser tan duros con nosotros en frente de Bella. Sin decir más, tocó la puerta. Al sentir que ésta se abría, se le extendió una sonrisa por la cara, la cual se le borró de inmediato al ver a Edward muy serio parado en la puerta.

—Charlie, Carlisle, llegaron —esbozó una leve sonrisa. Los tres _polis_, como les decían los chicos de la banda, estaban esperándolos para darles "la charla".

—Pasen, los estábamos esperando. —Los chicos pasaron muy nerviosos, incluso tropezaron con el sofá de la sala.

—Charlie, es en serio, no seas tan duro con ellos. ¡Por dios! Es el hijo de Esme —rogó en susurros Carlisle.

—Intentaré no ser tan agresivo, pero no prometo nada de Edward —le contestó entre risas, Charlie.

—Claro, luego yo seré el que tendrá que pagarlas todas con Esme por darle un susto a su hijo. —Carlisle se veía muy afectado con la situación debido a que no estaban avanzando bien las cosas con Esme, precisamente por Seth.

— ¿Qué están cuchicheando ahí ustedes dos?, ¿eh? —Edward iba a seguir hablando pero Seth lo interrumpió. Edward lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo.

—Bella me dijo que usted, Charlie, quería hablar con nosotros.

—Mira idiota, cuando veas que estamos hablando en privado tú te callas, ¿entendido? —Edward se encontraba muy exasperado.

—Calma hombre, aún no es tiempo de hacerlos sufrir, falta un poco —dijo Charlie, evitando reír al ver la cara de susto de los chicos. —Y para ustedes yo soy el Jefe Swan, nada de Charlie ni _tío_.

—Sí, Char… —dijeron los cuatro al unísono, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la estaban regando, se miraron nerviosos y volvieron a hablar—. Si, jefe Swan.

—Muy bien —se limitó a decir Charlie.

—Los cuatro a la pared, ¡ahora! —gritó Edward.

—Pero _tío,_ ¿qué te pasa a ti? —preguntó Seth, muy enojado por la actitud de Edward—. Ni que fueras el padre de Bella.

—Hazle caso a Edward, él está aquí para ayudarme.

—Pero _tío_, si no somos delincuentes —explicó Emmett.

—Si quieren salir con mi niña, se aguantan. —Todos miraron a Seth con coraje.

A Seth le entró la valentía y habló defendiendo a sus amigos.

—Jefe Swan, el que invitó a su hija a la fiesta fui yo. —Los tres policías lo miraron estupefactos por su acto de valentía, pero al que más le afectó esa confesión fue a Edward; le inquietó mucho darse cuenta que Seth estaba dispuesto a conquistar a Bella.

—Que bueno saber eso, pero eso no quita el que los vayamos a revisar a todos, así que a la pared. —Charlie se acercó a Seth para revisarlo pero Edward lo interrumpió.

—Yo lo hago Charlie, tú ocúpate de los otros —dijo acercándose a Seth con una mirada intimidante—. Levanta los brazos —le ordenó. Cuando le revisó los bolsillos del pantalón se encontró con un sobre metálico que Edward supo reconocer muy bien—. Pero mira lo que encontré aquí —Charlie, que en ese momento se encontraba revisando a Jasper, volteó, examinó el sobre y no le costó mucho darse cuenta que se trataba de un condón.

— ¡¿Pero qué pretendes hacer tú con mi hija?! —Charlie le gritó, mientras lo agarraba de la camisa y lo pegaba más a la pared. —Los tres amigos de Seth no sabían qué hacer, trataron de acercarse pero Edward se los impidió sacando su pistola.

—Si se acercan les pego un tiro aquí mismo. —Los tres abrieron demasiado los ojos y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás muy asustados. Edward contenía la risa, se estaba entreteniendo bastante asustando a los chicos.

—Na… nada, es sólo que estos pantalones no me los ponía hace tiempo —explico Seth, tartamudeando un poco.

—Edward acércate aquí —pidió Charlie. Edward, guardó su pistola y se acercó—. Tú ya sabes que hacer.

—Charlie, esto es suficiente —rogó Carlisle, que se encontraba mirando por la ventana para ver si llegaban Bella y Renée que estaban en el bar.

—No te preocupes, si Seth le dice algo a Esme, yo le explicaré que sólo es para asustarlo y que no hablamos en serio —le susurró para tranquilizarlo.

—Mira pendejo —dijo Edward mirando directamente a los ojos de Seth, enviándole sus mejores miradas intimidantes—. No quiero que te acerques a Bella con malas intenciones.

—Pero si yo no tengo malas intenciones con ella —respondió Seth.

—Conocemos a los _tíos_ como tú, lo único que quieren es pegarse un revolcón con las chicas y después, si te he visto ni me acuerdo.

—Yo no quiero hacerle eso a Bella.

—Esto dice todo lo contrario —Edward levantó el sobre metálico.

—Pero si yo a Bella la respeto.

—Más te vale, porque si Bella me dice que tú te propasaste con ella, con ésta que ves aquí —dijo sacando su pistola—, te daré un par de tiros que en tu vida querrás volver a acercarte a ella —terminó de decirle Edward.

— ¿Entendiste bien chico? —preguntó Charlie.

—Sí… Sí, Jefe Swan.

—Bueno, ahora les diré un par de cosas a los cuatro —los miró y prosiguió—. Primero nada de alcohol. Ninguno tomará una gota de alcohol. —Se detuvo al ver que querían protestar, pero no dijeron nada pues Edward aún no guardaba la pistola—. Si van a salir ésta noche con mi niña, tendrán que andar sobrios. Cuando digo ninguno, me refiero a Bella también. En segundo lugar la cuidarán y protegerán como si fuera su hermana. Si me llego a enterar que le ha pasado algo a Isabella…

—Ya sabemos lo que nos puede pasar —interrumpió Jasper que hasta el momento no había dicho una sola palabra.

—Está muy bien que hayan aprendido la lección de una sola vez —dijo Edward, mientras miraba su pistola.

—Y tercero, quiero a Bella en punto de las dos y quince minutos afuera de esa casa. Edward la pasará a buscar. Si alguna de estas reglas no se cumple, aténganse a las consecuencias.

Al terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió, entrando Bella que se quedó desconcertada al ver la cara de sus amigos. Edward guardó su pistola sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— ¿Papá, qué les dijiste que están tan asustados los pobres?

—Nada, ¿cierto muchachos? —preguntó Charlie.

—Sólo nos decía que te tenemos que cuidar y la hora en que debes de estar en casa —respondió Seth intentando calmar los nervios que sentía.

—Se pueden retirar chicos —les dijo Charlie de lo más calmado. Con un tono de voz que los chicos recién venían conociendo. Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, detrás de ellos iba Bella quien tomó del brazo a Seth haciéndolo parar en seco.

—No me has dicho a qué hora pasaras por mí —le preguntó, acortando mucho la distancia que los separaba, con el único fin de ver si Edward se ponía un poco celoso.

— ¿A las once te parece bien?

—Claro —dicho esto, Bella se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Edward al ver la escena puso su mano en la pistola, recordándole a Seth lo que le había dicho. Al ver ese movimiento Seth, se separó bruscamente de ella y se fue.

Bella cerró la puerta y miró a sus tres _polis_ favoritos.

— ¿Seguro que no les han dicho nada?, los conozco y sé que más de alguna amenaza debieron proferirles —les reprochó.

—Pero, por quién nos tomas —contestó Edward.

— ¡Por lo que son, un trío de hombres sobre protectores conmigo! —Gritó Bella, que a este punto se encontraba muy enojada—. ¡Y no me digan que no han hecho nada!

—Pues te lo digo yo que soy tu padre. No hemos hecho nada más que preguntar dónde sería la fiesta, decirles que te cuiden y se comporten contigo —explicó Charlie tratando de calmar a su hija.

— ¡No les creo nada! Una vez más les pido, déjenme hacer mi vida, no se metan en ella —Bella dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Les dije que se estaban pasando —les reprochó Carlisle—. Bella con tan sólo mirar a los chicos se dio cuenta de que otra vez le estamos espantando los galanes.

—Isabella aún es una niña —respondió Charlie.

—No Charlie, ella es una adolescente.

—Pues con mayor razón debemos de cuidarla, es una adolescente con las hormonas alocadas —_"muy alocadas" _agregó Edward en su mente.

—Charlie, sólo te digo que con ésta actitud lo único que vas a lograr es que ella haga todo a escondidas.

Los tres hombres miraron hacia donde se había ido Bella, pensando en quién sería el indicado para ir a calmarla.

—Iré a ver como sigue y aclararle las cosas —dijo Edward, caminando por el mismo pasillo por el que ella había desaparecido.

Muy nervioso llegó a la puerta y tocó. —No quiero hablar contigo papá, ¡déjame en paz! —gritó Bella muy enojada

—No soy tu padre —le respondió Edward. Bella al escucharlo se levantó de su cama rápidamente pero se quedó parada, indecisa entre abrir la puerta o no. Se encontraba enojada, tanto con su padre como con Edward y Carlisle.

— ¡Si te envió mi papá puedes irte! —le gritó de vuelta.

—No me envió Charlie, vine porque quise, quiero sacarte de tu error —Bella le abrió y lo dejó pasar—. Sé que piensas que somos unos trogloditas y unos sobre protectores —dijo Edward empezando su discurso—, pero te prometo que no les hicimos nada —_"mentira" _se recriminó mentalmente—. Sólo les pedimos que te cuidaran y también tu padre les aclaró que yo te iría a buscar —Bella al recordar el trato que Edward había hecho con su padre sonrió.

—Me cuesta creerte, conozco la manera de intimidación que tienen ustedes y me da coraje pensar que la utilizaron con Seth.

— ¿Te gusta ese chico? —preguntó Edward bruscamente al pensar que a Bella le gustaba Seth.

—No, él es sólo un amigo, a mí me gustan los hombres mayores —respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿crees que no hicimos nada malo entonces? —cuestionó Edward, cambiando el rumbo que estaba tomando su conversación.

—No me queda otra cosa más que creerles.

—Bueno, te dejo —salió sin esperar respuesta.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente para todos. Bella no volvió a ver a Edward. Seth pasó por ella a la hora que acordaron. En la fiesta, Bella de inmediato se puso a bailar sola en la pista, luego se le unió Seth. Cada vez que les daban ganas de beber un trago, los chicos se acordaban de la amenaza proferida y se decían mentalmente que sólo tenían que aguantar sin beber hasta las dos de la mañana y así lo hicieron, ninguno bebió mientras Bella estaba con ellos. Bella tampoco bebió, únicamente se dedicó a menear las caderas en la pista de baile. A las dos con veinte minutos Edward se encontraba esperando a que Bella saliera, al ver que ella no salía se empezó a preocupar y decidió entrar a buscarla. La vio bailando muy pegada a un tipo que no conocía, la rabia se le subió a la cabeza cuando observó como la agarraba de la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo. Se acercó, la tomó del brazo y la separó del chico, el cual al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Edward prefirió retirarse

— ¡¿Edward, qué haces?! —gritó.

—Llevarte a casa —le contestó, gritando por encima de la música.

—Pero si aún falta para que sean las dos y media —protestó enojada.

— ¡Me importa una mierda si falta o no! —Bella intentó soltarse del agarre de Edward pero no lo logró.

—No me quiero ir aún, la estaba pasando bien —increpó exasperada.

—He dicho que nos vamos y punto —a ese momento de la discusión se encontraban caminando hacia el auto de Edward—. Vi como ese tipo te tocaba, Bella.

— ¿Y qué?, sólo bailaba —respondió Bella enfurruñada en el asiento del copiloto.

—Te estaba manoseando y tú te dejabas —la acusó.

— ¡Y a ti qué te importa! —le gritó bajándose del auto, ya que habían llegado al condominio donde ambos vivían.

—Me importa porque eres una niña aún, y no puedes ir por ahí dejando que cualquiera venga y te manosee.

—No era cualquiera, era un compañero de curso —contestó Bella ya harta de la situación—. No quiero tener esta discusión ahora Edward. No quiero oír como me vuelves a decir que soy una niña y que me proteges sólo porque quieres mucho a mis padres y no los quieres ver sufrir —dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de rabia al comprender que él probablemente jamás la dejaría de ver como la pequeña hija de su mejor amigo.

Edward al verla llorar quiso abrazarla pero ella se alejó abriendo la puerta de su casa. Sin embargo le habló, intentado cambiarle el ánimo. —En la mañana hicimos un trato, te debo de dar las buenas noches.

—Ya has cumplido con lo que le prometiste a mi papá, así que puedes irte a tu casa. Buenas noches —respondió Bella secamente.

Edward se quedó mudo al ver su actitud. Bella al ver que no decía nada más entró a su casa, cerró la puerta, se fue directo a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y lloró toda la noche.

Mientras Edward, cabizbajo caminó hacia su puerta y la abrió. Al entrar en su casa se dirigió a su cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza; se fue a su cuarto pensando en qué le pudo haber molestado tanto a Bella que ni siquiera se despidió de él como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Definitivamente Bella al ir creciendo iba cambiando de actitud con él y eso le desconcertaba de sobremanera.

* * *

**_Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo..._**

**_Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos :D_**


	3. Confesiones Grabadas

_**Beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodríguez**_

_****__**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, también que la trama del fic no es completamente mía, pertenece a una serie llamada LOS HOMBRES DE PACO. Una serie producida por globomedia y transmitida por antena 3. Saque la idea principal y algunas escenas que me parecieron realmente bellas y románticas. La historia no será completamente igual a la serie.**_

* * *

_**Kloo Stewart aquí está tu regalito amiga, un poquito adelantado. :D Amiga Feliz cumpleaños, te quiero montones!**_

_**La canción que aparece aquí se llama TE ENTIENDO, la banda se llama PIGNOISE.**_

_**IMPORTANTE, LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO ;)**_

* * *

**VENDAVAL EN EL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 3**

**Confesiones grabadas**

Isabella entendió que si no le decía a Edward lo que sentía por él, Edward jamás se daría por enterado por más que ella se le insinuara. Tampoco podía enojarse con él por niñerías, como le había llamado él a su enojo de hace algunas noches. Bella argumentó que se había enojado por la manera en que la había sacado de la fiesta, ocultándole así el real motivo de su enojo. Edward por su parte le había prometido, aunque con mucho pesar, no espantarle a cada galán que se acercara.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el sábado, estaban a jueves y como todas las mañanas la familia Swan se encontraba compartiendo una deliciosa taza de café y unas ricas tostadas, no obstante, tenían una pequeña discusión.

— ¿Charlie, no le piensas decir nada? ¡Se ha perforado el cuerpo! —decía una muy alterada Renée, refiriéndose al _piercing_ en el ombligo que Isabella se había puesto la tarde anterior.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta, Bella se levantó de la mesa para abrir, dejando de escuchar la pequeña discusión. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con los ojos de color esmeralda que iluminaban sus días.

Edward se encontraba parado en el umbral, anormalmente ansioso, no quería asumir que esa ansiedad se debía a que el día anterior no había pasado mucho tiempo con Bella, debido al mucho trabajo que estaban teniendo en la comisaria. Edward comenzaba a echarla de menos.

—Me he puesto un _piercing_ en el ombligo —dijo Bella en susurros, pero su tono no dejaba de ser sexy. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido al no entenderle. Bella no esperó más, se subió un poco la blusa de su uniforme mostrándole así un pequeña "B" que le colgaba del ombligo, pero antes de que Edward apartara la mirada de su cuerpo ella se bajó la pretina del lado derecho de su falda y le mostró un _"Hola Guapo =D" _escrito con plumón en ese lado de su cadera.

Edward se puso nervioso, tenía miedo de que cualquiera de estos días Charlie o Renée se dieran cuenta de las insinuaciones de su hija y pensaran que él y Bella tenían algo que ver; le aterraba pensar que podía perder la confianza de aquellas personas que consideraba como sus padres. Porque eso eran Charlie y Renée, eran sus padres postizos, las personas que lo habían cuidado después de que su padre muriera en ese incidente con unos traficantes años atrás, cuando él era un joven de veinte años que recién estaba empezando en la Institución Policial. A pesar de haber pasado diez años de ese suceso, aún le dolía recordar el momento exacto en que supo que él había muerto. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de quitar esos recuerdos de su mente.

Se podía escuchar la pequeña discusión que tenían Charlie y Renée por culpa de la rebeldía de Bella. Edward dedujo el motivo y quiso interrumpir, pero no tomando partido por Bella, sino más bien para decirle a Charlie que ya se les hacía tarde para ir a la comisaría.

Ese día al igual que los anteriores, Edward no la fue a dejar al colegio, eso le dio tiempo a Bella de pensar en cómo se le declararía. Pero a su mente jamás llegó la idea que tanto esperaba. No quería llegar y decirle _"Edward estoy enamorada de ti"_, quería decir y hacer algo mucho más efectivo, algo que le demostrara que no era un capricho de niña mimada.

—Te ves preocupada, ¿te sucede algo? —preguntó Seth un tanto intranquilo. Hace días la veía distraída y ya no estaba esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—No es nada —le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo su sonrisa se notaba un tanto forzada.

— Vamos, cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí —le insistió.

—Mmm, sólo pensaba en cómo hacer para que el hombre del que estoy enamorada se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él —le contesto en tono confidencial.

Seth sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, pero eso no le impidió darle una idea a Bella. Estaba tan enamorado de ella que si su felicidad era estar con otra persona, la ayudaría para conseguirla.

—Si te da miedo decírselo personalmente, podrías confesárselo en un video —esa idea a Bella le instaló una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Crees que le guste? —preguntó ilusionada.

—En lo personal, me gustaría que hicieran algo así por mí —en realidad, Seth le hubiera querido decir que le encantaría que ella hiciera algo así por él.

— ¿Me podrías ayudar a grabar el video?

—Claro que sí, ¿cuándo y dónde te parece que lo grabemos?

—El sábado por la mañana en mi casa. —Ese día por la mañana se encontraría totalmente sola, Charlie estaría en la comisaría hasta el medio día y Renée en "Amanecer".

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron los demás chicos.

Mientras tanto Edward, se encontraba en la comisaria junto con sus eternos amigos, que más que amigos eran su familia; eran lo único que tenía en la vida, sin ellos se estaría totalmente a la deriva.

Se encontraban investigando unos robos a algunos almacenes, en realidad no era nada de otro mundo. Edward deseaba con todo su corazón que Aro les encomendara un caso realmente importante, ese día ellos lo veían bastante lejano. Aro no confiaba en su inteligencia, era obvio, ya que su manera de resolver los casos a veces era bastante estúpida, sin embargo siempre terminaban metiendo tras las rejas a los delincuentes.

Era viernes por la tarde y Bella estaba sola en casa, Charlie se encontraba en la comisaría y Renée en el bar con Esme. Se encontraba totalmente aburrida, se hallaba en su cuarto haciendo tarea cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta de calle y entraba a la casa, le pareció bastante extraño, pues sabía que no llegaría nadie hasta la cena. Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y caminó hacia la sala, no vio a nadie, así que se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Edward, sentado, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa tomando una botella de su cerveza favorita. Bella sintió como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Lo había echado de menos, estos días habían compartido poco tiempo a solas, aunque a los dos les sirvió para pensar.

Bella caminó sigilosa, tratando de que no la escuchara acercarse a él por la espalda, acto seguido, le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

—Adivina quién es —le dijo en el oído. Edward sintió recorrer un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, que lo desconcertó. Le palpó las manos, jugueteando un poco con ella.

—Déjame recordar de quién son estas manos tan suaves —contestó él, en tono de broma.

— ¿Cómo es posible que olvidaras mis suaves manos y ésta voz tan hermosa? — bromeó Bella. Cómo había extraño hacer estúpidas bromas con él.

Edward se quedó pensativo, haciendo como que trataba de recordar el nombre de la dueña de esas manos. Pero en realidad se estaba tardando para poder deleitarse un poco más con la textura tan suave, tersa y juvenil de la piel de Bella.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! Tu nombre empieza con B —se calló unos segundos más—, eres Bella ¿verdad?

—Payaso —respondió ella, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. Se sentó frente a él— ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano? —preguntó.

—No había nada realmente importante como para quedarme, así que me vine a casa —En comisaría había estado realmente aburrido, no tenían ningún caso que Charlie y Carlisle no pudieran solucionar sin su ayuda, así que decidió volver a casa para descansar. Habían tenido que andar de aquí para allá para poder resolver el caso de los robos a los almacenes y eso lo tenía cansado, aunque le había servido para mantener la mente ocupada lejos de cierta castaña de quince años que estaba volviendo su mundo de cabeza.

—Edward Cullen, estás sacándole la vuelta al trabajo —lo acusó en tono de broma.

Edward subió y bajó sus hombros de manera despreocupada. Bella lo notó tan sereno que decidió jugar con él un poco, y poner su humor al límite.

—Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Bella tenía una mirada un tanto perversa en su rostro, no obstante, Edward obvió ese detalle.

—Claro.

— Tú… ¿Cómo perdiste la virginidad? —preguntó juguetonamente.

Edward se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba tomando.

— ¡Joder! Vaya día… —dijo un tanto molesto por la pregunta de la niña—. ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de pregunta es ésta?

—Pues, no sé. La clase de pregunta de la que me gustaría saber la respuesta. ¿Por? Tengo más… —respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo especial en su mirada. Ese brillo se debía a que se imaginaba que su primera vez seria con Edward.

— ¿No te parece que eres demasiado pequeña para hablar de esas cosas? —Bella al escucharlo, negó con la cabeza.

—Yo ya he pensado cómo quiero perderla. ¿Sabes cómo? —Edward, que se estaba tomando un sorbo de cerveza, la volvió a botar por la sorpresa que le causó lo que Bella le había respondido.

—Pues no, ni lo sé ni lo quiero saber. Y si tienes que contárselo a alguien, pues… se lo cuentas a una amiga, a una profesora, lo escribes en tu diario o qué sé yo. ¡Pero a mí no! —Edward se encontraba totalmente nervioso por el rumbo que había tomado su conversación. Para él, Bella era una niña que se supone no debía de hablar de estas cosas aún.

Bella, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Edward le había dicho, comenzó a explicarle cómo quería perder su virginidad. Ella estaba disfrutando realmente, poniéndolo en un aprieto como éste.

—Me gustaría que fuese por la noche, en un coche de policía, con las sirenas puestas… — Su relato se detuvo ahí, porque Edward se levantó totalmente enojado.

—Pero bueno, ¿Bella, tú te has vuelto loca o qué? ¿Quieres que llamemos a tu padre y se lo contemos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Bella se desconcertó por su reacción, pero no se lo hizo notar. Subió y bajó los hombros haciéndole entender que no le importaba si se lo contaba a Charlie, sabía perfectamente que él no se atrevería—. Además, no sé para qué me cuentas esto a mí, soy tu tío. —_Y vuelve la burra al trigo_, pensó Bella.

Bella se levantó también, quedando muy cerca de Edward.

—Bueno mi tío, lo que es mi tío, no eres, como mucho mi ex tío y político. Es que no sé con quién quiero perderla…. —movió su mano al pecho de Edward y con su dedo índice empezó a provocarlo, pasándolo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa—, si con alguien de mi edad —su tono de voz se hacía cada vez más sensual—, o con alguien mayor… con más experiencia. Alguien que me trate con cariño… que tenga esposas y una pistola…

— ¡Joder! —la cortó Edward y se fue. Esa manera sensual de hablar y la forma en que había movido el dedo por su pecho, causaron estragos en él y sin querer le habían creado una dolorosa erección. Se recriminó al instante, él no podía ni debía pensar en Bella de otra manera que no fuera como su hermanita menor; no obstante, ella se lo estaba poniendo bien difícil. En ese momento deseaba tener el poder de leerle la mente, para así saber qué era lo que quería lograr con todas esas situaciones en las que lo ponía verdaderamente incomodo. No quería ni pensar qué pasaría si Charlie se enteraba de que días atrás le había tocado sin querer un seno a su niña. Charlie era capaz de matarlo sin contemplaciones y no esperaría explicaciones. Sintió un escalofrió al pensar en perder la amistad de Charlie, y un agujero se le instaló de inmediato en el pecho. No podía perder a aquel hombre que significaba tanto para él, aquel hombre al que admiraba y al cual se había aferrado para salir adelante después de la muerte de su padre.

Bella se quedó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, había logrado su objetivo, lo había puesto nervioso y eso tenía que significar algo ¿no? Había echado de menos ponerlo en aprietos durante esa semana. Ahora se encontraba pensando en las palabras con las que se iba a dirigir a él en el video que Seth la ayudaría a grabar. Estaba totalmente decidida a hacerlo, ya estaba cansada de esperar a que él por arte de magia se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Se la iba a jugar con toda la artillería pesada y lograría quedarse con el amor de Edward Cullen, aunque sus padres se opusieran, aunque el mundo entero se opusiera.

Volvió a su cuarto para seguir con la tarea que había dejado a medias, luego se fue a "Amanecer" para ayudarle a Renée y a Esme con la clientela. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y a esa hora siempre se llenaba, también a esa hora llegaban los chicos de la banda para tocar. A Bella le encantaba escucharlos, a veces sus letras le llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón. Había una en especial, _"te entiendo" _era el nombre de la canción, una parte del coro en concreto _"quiero tener la oportunidad para poder demostrar que nadie más te cuida y que sólo yo te entiendo",_ esa parte del coro resumía todo lo que ella quería de Edward, que él le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él.

El sábado llegó y Bella se levantó muy temprano para buscar qué ponerse, buscaba algo que la hiciera parecer mayor y aunque sólo era un video, quería verse hermosa. Encontró un vestido azul, ese color se veía espléndido en su piel, le llegaba a medio muslo y era perfecto para la ocasión. Ordenó su cuarto, se bañó, se arregló y esperó a que su amigo llegara. Seth llegó a eso de las diez de la mañana. Bella se veía realmente hermosa, el pobre chico se encontraba nervioso, y más si a eso le sumábamos que iban a estar en su cuarto. El hecho de que no fueran a hacer juntos nada romántico no le quitaba los nervios, aún se acordaba de la amenaza que le habían hecho el trío de policías que protegían a Bella. No se quería ni imaginar lo que Charlie y Edward eran capaces de hacerle si lo encontraban en el cuarto de Bella y estaba seguro de que Carlisle no podría hacer nada para detener a sus dos amigos.

Bella lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a su cuarto, cuando llegaron sacó una videocámara del cajón de su escritorio y se la pasó a Seth para que la grabara.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —le preguntó nerviosa.

—Te ves hermosa —contesto él, completamente embelesado por la belleza de la joven que no le hacía ni caso.

— Ok —se arregló un poco el cabello y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido—. Puedes sentarte en la silla para que estés más cómodo —le sugirió. Seth obedeció como si él fuera su esclavo. Se acomodó en la silla y prendió la cámara.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó. Bella no contestó, agarró su cajita, esa cajita donde guardaba todo aquello que le recordaba a Edward, se sentó en su cama y se volvió a acomodar su pelo.

—Lista.

Seth comenzó a grabar y para que no se escuchara su voz, levantó su dedo pulgar haciéndole entender a Bella que podía comenzar con su declaración.

—Hola —le dijo a la cámara mientras abría la cajita para sacar su contenido—, ya sé que esto te parecerá un poco raro, pero bueno… es que —se la estaban comiendo los nervios—, estás tan cerca siempre pero a la vez tan lejos, yo… mira —sacó el palo de un helado—, éste es el palo de un helado que te tomaste un día conmigo y éste es un encendedor que te quité —lo miró mientras seguía hablando—, a veces lo enciendo y cuento las horas que me faltan para volver a verte y pienso en qué voy a hacer y qué te voy a decir para que te enamores de mí. —Se detuvo para poder respirar y tranquilizarse un poco—. Quiero que sepas que cuando estés triste yo lloraré contigo, que cuando seas feliz pues yo me reiré contigo, y que aunque pasen mil años yo siempre voy a estar esperándote, siempre, porque no hay nadie en éste mundo que te quiera tanto como yo. Nadie. —Volvió a respirar, pero ésta vez para darse un poco más de valor—. Te quiero, Edward.

Seth, se guardó la poca impresión que tenía al corroborar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y apagó la cámara, mientras Bella guardaba las cosas en la cajita y ponía ésta en su lugar.

—Ha quedado perfecto —le dijo Seth, mientras le entregaba la cámara. Bella estaba tan feliz que lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, sin ti no hubiera podido hacer esto. —Luego de decir eso se separó de Seth—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverte el favor?

"_Podrías quererme aunque sea un poquito" _quiso decir Seth, sin embargo negó con la cabeza—. Por ahora nada… Me voy, quedé de juntarme con los chicos y ya voy atrasado —se excusó saliendo del cuarto de Bella. Ella por su parte lo guió a la salida y se despidieron.

Bella, volvió a su cuarto y vio el video una y otra vez para buscarle algún defecto, al no encontrar ninguno, guardó la cámara y pensó en el momento perfecto para entregárselo a Edward. Decidió que esperaría un tiempo, su cumpleaños era dentro de un mes y sería un año mayor. Resolvió esperar para tener dieciséis años, podía sonar estúpido pero quizás, sólo quizás él la vería un poco más adulta.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, la razón, era día de almuerzo familiar. Un domingo del mes, se juntaba toda la familia para hablar de cómo estaban y pasar una amena tarde juntos. Bella ayudaba a su madre a ordenar la casa, mientras Renée y Esme preparaban la comida. Los hombres se iban a la casa de Edward para tomarse unas cervezas y no molestar a las mujeres.

A eso de la una de la tarde llegaron Tanya y Aro juntos, saludaron a todos y Renée envió a Bella a buscar a los hombres para poder servir la comida. Bella, como buena hija se dirigió a casa de Edward y les dio el recado de su madre.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas que hacían Edward y Carlisle, mientras Tanya le preguntaba a Bella cómo le había ido en estas semanas que no se habían visto. Si bien no eran las mejores amigas, eran tía y sobrina y como tal se querían, se podía decir que tenían una relación cercana. Bella sabía que podía confiar en ella, no obstante, trataba de mantener la distancia pues tenía muy claro que Tanya seguía queriendo a Edward, y eso a corto o largo plazo sería una piedra en su zapato. Tanya por su parte, había notado algunas insinuaciones de Bella hacia Edward. Aún recordaba cuando Bella, muy sensualmente le había pedido a Edward que la ayudara a subir una escalerilla, con el fin de conseguir una copa que estaba muy alta en el bar. Esa había sido una actitud que no correspondía a una niña de su edad y menos hacia una persona que se supone era su tío, sin embargo optó por quedarse callada y esperar a ver si estaba en lo cierto o sólo se había imaginado cosas.

No faltaron los comentarios sarcásticos de parte de Aro hacia Edward. Estaba más que claro que Edward no era santo de la devoción de Aro, era absolutamente normal, él había dañado a Tanya, su hija menor y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Tanya trataba de dirigirle la palabra lo menos posible, siempre que comenzaban una conversación terminaban discutiendo y uno de los dos retirándose de la mesa.

Esa tarde Edward y Bella volvieron a ser lo que eran antes. Bella dejó por un instante de pensar en el amor que sentía por él y se dedicó a jugar con Edward como cuando era pequeña. Tanya al ver esto, disipó todas las dudas que tenía y se convenció que estaba viendo fantasmas donde no los había.

Los primeros en irse fueron Tanya y Aro, le siguieron Carlisle y Esme, quedando sólo Charlie, Renée, Edward y Bella en casa. Charlie invitó a Edward a ver un partido mientras compartían algunas cervezas y Renée mandó a Bella a acostarse.

—Ma, aún es temprano —rebatió Bella, quería quedarse un rato más para disfrutar de la compañía de Edward.

—Bella, has caso a tu madre, mañana te costará levantarte —la reprendió Charlie, evitándose así una discusión con Renée por no ser tan duro con la niña. Renée aún no lo perdonaba por no obligar a Bella a quitarse el _piercing_ del ombligo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada señorita, ya he dicho a dormir —la interrumpió Charlie.

Bella miró a Edward con esos ojitos que lo derretían. —Y no mires a Edward así, ésta vez no te ayudará —dijo Renée, al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba Bella, mientras tanto el aludido levantaba los brazos como diciendo _"no puedo hacer nada ante la orden de tus padres"._

Bella de mala gana se levantó de su silla un tanto enojada, y caminó hacia Charlie para darle un beso de buenas noches; luego siguió con Edward, al que también le dio un beso y le susurró —_buenas noches guapo—_ y le sonrió. Ésta vez Edward no se puso nervioso, no era una insinuación, era un buenas noches común y corriente.

Esa noche Bella soñó con un futuro al lado de Edward.

Las semanas pasaron y el cumpleaños de Bella llegó, celebrando con una cena familiar en la cual recibió regalos de todos. Su abuelo le regaló un diario de vida. Esme y Carlisle, un lindo collar de plata que tenía como colgante la figura de un libro —_a Bella le gustaba leer_—. Tanya le regaló todos los libros de la famosa saga Crepúsculo, Renne y Charlie le regalaron un hermoso vestido y Edward una pulsera con varios dijes, realmente hermosa. A ella le encantaron todos sus regalos, pero amó el de Edward, no era por desmerecer los demás, pero era el primer regalo que le daba el solo. Los años anteriores siempre le regalaba algo que compraba con Carlisle, pero esta vez Carlisle había decido comprarlo con Esme y Edward había tenido el gran detalle de buscar algo él solo.

Pasar su cumpleaños en familia le encantaba, el tenerlos a todos reunidos ahí era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, no era una de esas niñas mimadas que necesitaba una gran fiesta con más de cien invitados, con algo tan simple como que sus más cercanos le cantaran el cumpleaños, era inmensamente feliz.

En comisaria no habían tenido mucho trabajo, sólo casos sin real importancia, por ello Carlisle y Charlie se encontraban organizando una salida a cazar. Hace mucho que no salían, ya que algunos casos que habían tenido, les tomó mucho tiempo en resolverlos; no obstante, ahora si podían disfrutar de un fin de semana entero sin ser interrumpidos.

Le encargaron a Edward que consiguiera la cámara de Bella para sacar fotos mientras se iban de caza y pasaban un agradable día de campo.

Era viernes por la noche y Edward llegó a casa de Charlie para pedirle a Bella su cámara, pero ella no se encontraba.

—Ve a su cuarto y sácala, está en el cajón de su escritorio —le dijo Renée.

— ¿No crees que se enoje por sacarle sus cosas sin preguntar?

—No, si le digo que la sacaste tú —le respondió Renée. Para todos era conocida la estrecha relación que tenían.

Edward dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió al cuarto de Bella, hurgó en el cajón hasta que la encontró, sin más salió de la habitación con la cámara en sus manos. Se despidió de Renne y se fue a su casa a dormir.

Cuando llegó Bella, fue a su cuarto para sacar la cinta de la cámara, había decidido que ya era tiempo de entregársela a Edward, sin embargo no la encontró. Se dirigió a la cocina para preguntarle a su madre si la había visto.

— Mamá, ¿de casualidad has visto mi cámara? —preguntó preocupada.

—Se la ha llevado Edward, mañana van de caza y quieren fotografiarse.

Eso para Bella fue como un balde de agua fría. Esa no era la manera en la que quería que Edward viera el video, y lo peor de todo es que por error lo podían ver Charlie y Carlisle.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. :D**_

_**¿Qué piensan que sucederá con el video? **_

_**Díganme que les parece la idea que les haga un grupo en facebook, en el cual me podrán preguntar todo sobre el fic y también tendrían adelantitos ;), mientras más alertas y comentarios la posibilidad de hacer el grupo crece. Con esto no las estoy condicionando a comentar ni nada por el estilo. Comenten si así se los dicta su corazón.**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, todo eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todas las lectoras fantasmas. Aquellas que no tengan cuenta en déjenme su correo y les contestare el rr ;)**_


	4. La curiosidad mató al gato

_Beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodríguez_

* * *

**El grupo ya está armado en Facebook les dejo el link para que se unan :D**

** www . facebook groups / 592640084098414 /**

**ya saben sin espacios**

* * *

**Espero disfruten del capítulo.**

**con respecto a sus teorías ninguna adivino :(**

**La canción que aparece en este capítulo es de Adele y se llama One And Only**

* * *

**VENDAVAL EN EL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 4**

**La curiosidad mató al gato.**

Los tres mejores amigos se encontraban en los bosques que rodeaban Seattle buscando animales para la caza. En realidad sólo disfrutaban de una buena charla mientras recorrían el bosque, pues ninguno era muy bueno para la cacería, pero la pasaban bien. Edward sacaba fotos y grababa videos, como si la cámara fuera el nuevo juguete de un niño. Deambularon e intentaron cazar durante todo el día, pero no les fue bien y tuvieron que regresar sin nada en las manos, otra vez tendrían que aguantar las bromas de sus mujeres.

Bella estaba ansiosa, necesitaba tener la cámara en sus manos antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera ver su contenido. Estaba asustada, ella sólo quería que Edward viera el video. Ya se podía imaginar que se iba a armar la Guerra de Troya, si es que alguien más aparte de Edward veía el dichoso video.

"_Gran idea Seth"_ se dijo mentalmente, maldiciendo a su amigo por darle la grandiosa idea de hacer un video. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que resultaba aquella confesión en una videocámara. No obstante, no podía culpar del todo a Seth, ella debió de entregarle el video a Edward el mismo día que lo grabó, pero necesitaba tiempo para armarse de valor.

Edward, manejaba su convertible camino a casa, mientras Carlisle sacaba fotos. En sus excursiones solían tomar fotos desde que salían hasta que llegaban a casa. En un momento de la excursión se había exasperado un poco con sus amigos, puesto que no dejaban de preguntarle si tenía alguna novia, ellos sabían que lo más probable era que tuviera una _amiga con derechos_, ya que no solía tener relaciones serias. Sólo lo dejaron de molestar cuando amenazó con irse y dejarlos solos en medio del bosque.

Bella no soportó estar en casa, tenía deseos de esperar a que ellos llegaran y arrebatarle la cámara a quien la tuviera en sus manos; sin embargo, se sentía demasiado ansiosa como para quedarse en casa.

—Mi vida, ¿te sucede algo? —Preguntó Renée, cuando Bella caminaba hacia la puerta. La notaba ansiosa y nerviosa, quería saber el motivo.

—No, ¿por qué la pregunta? —Quiso saber Bella, aunque era obvio.

—Te noto ansiosa. ¿Esperas la llamada de algún chico? —dijo Renée, como quien no quiere la cosa. Hace mucho que no tenía una charla de amigas con su hija. La última vez había sido después de que ella se fugara de casa con un chico, del que ya no recordaba el nombre. Ese hecho había sido hace dos años. _¡Dos años! _Pensó alterada, eso era mucho tiempo.

—No, no espero la llamada de ningún chico.

— ¿Seguro? —Renée le dio una mirada, esa mirada que te dice que puedes confiarle todo a esa persona—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? —Bella, sabía que podía confiar en su madre, pero aún así, no podía contarle que amaba a Edward con toda su alma y que estaba convencida de que él era el amor de su vida. Estaba completamente segura de que eso Renée jamás lo entendería.

—Lo sé mamá, y ten por seguro que cuando haya un chico en mi vida, tú serás la primera en saberlo —dijo Bella, mientras se acercaba a Renée y la abrazaba—. Ahora iré a dar una vuelta, me aburro todo el tiempo encerrada.

—No regreses tan tarde —dijo Renée, cuando su hija cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Bella salió de su casa sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía, sólo sabía que no podía estar ahí encerrada. Tampoco tenía claro qué esperaba encontrarse al volver. _"¿Y si habían visto el contenido de la cámara antes de usarla?"_ Se preguntó llena de pánico. Camino lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde poder sentarse a pensar. Llegó a la plaza que se localizaba a una cuadra del condominio, se sentó en la única banca que se encontraba sola, puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos sujeto su cabeza. "_No, claro que no vieron el video, si hubiera sido así, ya estarían aquí",_ se dijo mentalmente.

"_Eres una cobarde, Swan"_ la reprendió su conciencia. _"¿No dijiste que lucharías contra todos por el amor de Edward?"_ otra vez su conciencia. _"Claro que lo haré, pero primero tengo que saber sí, aunque sea, una mínima parte de él se siente atraída por mí"_ le respondió a su conciencia.

Los tres amigos llegaron hambrientos a casa, Renée les sirvió la comida, y los tres comieron en tiempo record.

—Está muy rica la comida Renée —le dijo Edward, con la boca llena.

—Gracias, pero no hables con la boca llena —lo reprendió cariñosamente.

Lugo de la comida, Carlisle y Edward, se fueron a su casa a darse una buena ducha, pero no sin antes recordarle a Charlie, que antes de irse a la cama se diera una vuelta por su casa para tomarse unas cervezas mientras veían la fotos.

—Me iré a dar un baño —Charlie le dio un beso cariñoso a Renée y se dirigió a la ducha.

—Si vete, mucha falta que te hace un baño —bromeó Renée.

—De todas maneras, te gusto así —le contestó Charlie.

Luego de ducharse Edward, preparó todo en su computadora, conectó la cámara para así tener todo listo cuando Carlisle saliera de la ducha y Charlie llegara.

A Bella, se le pasaron las horas divagando todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, se levantó de la banca y se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar. Iba cruzando la calle cuando se encontró con los chicos, ellos al notar el desanimo de Bella, se la llevaron pese a sus protestas, a dar una vuelta.

Volvieron a la placita, se sentaron todos en el pasto haciendo un círculo, charlaron y rieron un rato y luego Seth comenzó a tocar los acordes de una canción en su guitarra. La canción era _One and only _y a Bella le encantaba. Cada vez que escuchaba esa canción pensaba en el amor de su vida, Edward. Bella soñaba con algún día cantarle esa canción y entregarle su corazón. Porque de eso hablaba la canción, de entregarse completa, de pedir una oportunidad pero a la vez hablaba de pedirle a esa persona que te quita el aliento, que se olvide de todo y se entregue a ti. Y eso era todo lo que Bella quería de Edward, quería pedirle que la amara sólo a ella y que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

Bella, se atrevió a cantar por primera vez delante de sus amigos. Le gustaba cantar, sin embargo, le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de mucha gente. Su familia e incluso Edward, que la habían escuchado cantar le habían dicho que tenía una hermosa voz. Edward, le había dicho que tenía la voz de un ángel cuando cantaba. Sus amigos se sorprendieron al oír que comenzaba a cantar la canción. Cantaba casi en un susurro, por ello todos se quedaron callados para oírla mejor. Bella, poco a poco fue tomando confianza, y cuando casi llegaba al coro de la canción se atrevió a alzar la voz y cantar un poco más fuerte.

_I don't know why I'm scared,__  
__I've been here before,__  
__Every feeling, every word,__  
__I've imagined it all,__  
__You'll never know if you never try,__  
__To forget your past and simply be mine,__I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,__  
__Promise I'm worth it,__  
__To hold in your arms,__  
__So come on and give me a chance,__  
__To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,__  
__Until the end starts._

Bella, se cohibió al ver que todos sus amigos le prestaban tanta atención. Seth, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, la animó a seguir con tan sólo una miraba. Así continuó Bella cantando, sin embargo fue la única canción que cantó, a pesar de que los chicos intentaran hacerla cantar de nuevo, ella no cedió en su decisión.

Estuvo con sus amigos lo que quedaba de la tarde y parte de la noche, en las cuales se olvidó completamente de Edward y el video, sólo lo recordó cuando cantó y luego de eso los chicos empezaron a cantar canciones de diversos estilos. Se fue rápidamente a su casa cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, eran casi las diez y media de la noche. Revisó su celular y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Renée, sabía que la pobre de su madre debía de estar preocupada y su padre muy enojado. _"Mi padre, habrá llegado junto con Carlisle y Edward",_ a Bella le volvió a entrar el pánico. _"¿Cómo fui tan tonta de olvidarme de todo?"_ Se recriminó por haberse olvidado de algo tan importante.

Apuro su paso para llegar pronto. Cuando llego al condominio subió corriendo las escaleras y al pasar por la puerta de la casa de Edward que estaba al lado de la suya, sintió risas, esas risas las conocía muy bien, una era la de su padre y la otra de Carlisle. Se quedó un rato escuchando por la puerta, pero la realidad era que escuchaba sólo susurros y fuertes carcajadas. Se relajó de inmediato, las risas eran señal de que no habían visto nada. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se alejó de la puerta y continuó el corto recorrido que le quedaba hasta su casa.

—Bella, me tenías muy preocupada, ¿dónde andabas? —Preguntó Renée muy alterada, cuando Bella cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

—Lo siento mamá, pero cuando volvía me encontré con los chicos y se me pasaron las horas —respondió Bella.

—Ni siquiera tu celular contestaste —la reprendió.

—Lo he dejado en silencio —respondió ella. Recordando que al llegar a la plaza lo había puesto en silencio para que nadie la molestase—. ¿Y, papá? —preguntó, aún sabiendo que se encontraba en la casa de al lado.

—Está con Carlisle y Edward, querían ver las fotos que se sacaron —explicó Renée, y a Bella le volvió el pánico. Hace un rato los escuchó reírse, pero ahora eso no significaba nada. Si ellos estaban juntos para revisar las fotos, eso significaba que aún corría el riesgo de que vieran su confesión de amor.

Bella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba decidida a ir a la casa de Edward e impedir que siguieran viendo el contenido de la cinta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Renée.

—Voy a… —_"impedir que mi papá, Edward y Carlisle, vean el video donde confieso mi amor por Edward"_ era obvio que no le podía decir eso a su madre—. Voy a ver las fotos con ellos, es muy temprano y aún no tengo sueño —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Nada de eso señorita, usted me ayuda a ordenar.

—Pero mamá… —quiso protestar Bella.

—Pero nada, no quiero replicas —le ordenó, mientras ella intentaba convencerla—. Bella, ya no digas nada más, ahora ayúdame a ordenar la mesa y a quitar la ropa del tendedero —volvió a ordenar Renée.

Bella, muy enojada arrastró los pies hacia la cocina, para ordenar la mesa y lavar la loza. Estaba moviendo las tazas al lavaplatos y una de ellas se le resbaló de las manos, no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, se encontraba muy nerviosa. Renée llegó de inmediato al oír el sonido de la taza cuando chocó con el suelo. Bella, se agachó para recoger los trozos quebrados de la taza, pero al recoger uno de ellos se cortó un dedo.

— ¡Hija, por dios! —Gritó Renée, acercándose a ella para verle la herida—. ¿En qué andas pensando?

—No es nada mamá, voy al baño a limpiarme la herida —dijo Bella, mientras se dirigía al baño, ya no quería escuchar más preguntas.

Charlie, Carlisle y Edward, se encontraban tomando unas cervezas y viendo algunas fotos mientras hacían bromas de las cosas que les habían pasado en su día de excursión. Los tres se encontraban sentados en el sofá grande que estaba frente el escritorio donde se encontraba la computadora. Pasaron los minutos, ni cuenta se dieron que las horas se les fueron rápidamente. Cuando se acabaron las fotos en la pantalla de la computadora, inició un video.

—_Hola._ —Bella, apareció en la pantalla.

—Esa es la niña, voy a sacar el video —dijo Edward, respetando la privacidad de Bella.

—No, no lo saques, déjalo —dijo Carlisle, con una pequeña risa. Los dos volvieron su mirada nuevamente hacia la pantalla y ahí vieron a Bella abriendo una caja.

—_Ya sé que esto te parecerá un poco raro, pero bueno… es que_— se le notaba muy nerviosa — _estás tan cerca siempre, pero a la vez tan lejos, yo… mira._

—No es justo que veamos algo que es privado —Edward hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Carlisle se lo impidió.

—Nadie se enterará.

—_Éste es el palo de un helado que te tomaste un día conmigo y éste es un encendedor que te quité_— lo miró mientas seguía hablando—, _a veces lo enciendo y cuento las horas que me faltan para volver a verte y pienso en qué voy a hacer y qué te voy a decir para que te enamores de mí…_

—La niña está enamorada —alabó Carlisle.

—Eso parece —dijo Edward un poco incómodo. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera, sin embargo, lo atribuyó a estar viendo algo que era privado.

—_Quiero que sepas que cuando estés triste, yo lloraré contigo, que cuando seas feliz pues yo me reiré contigo, y que aunque pasen mil años yo siempre voy a estar esperándote. Siempre, porque no hay nadie en éste mundo que te quiera tanto como yo. Nadie. _—Vieron muy concentrados la computadora, al parecer Bella, iba a decir el nombre del susodicho.

—_Te quiero Edward_. —El acto reflejo de Edward, al escuchar su nombre en la grabación fue soltar la cerveza que tenía en la mano, haciéndola caer al suelo. Carlisle se quedó estático en su asiento y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a su lado, donde se encontraba Charlie, que afortunadamente se había dormido profundamente. Edward, siguió la mirada de Carlisle y respiró profundo cuando vio a Charlie durmiendo.

Ahora entendía toda la actitud provocadora de Bella. Esos coqueteos, esas miradas sugerentes cuando se encontraban solos y últimamente ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de que hubiera personas alrededor. _"Definitivamente Bella, se ha vuelto loca"_ pensó. A pesar de saber que estaba mal, muy mal, no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de regocijo al saber que una pequeña de quince años estaba enamorada de él, que sin duda le doblaba en edad. _"Pero qué estás pensando"_ se recriminó. _"Eres un pervertido. No te puedes alegrar por una cosa como esa, ¡Es asqueroso!"_ le volvió a recriminar su conciencia. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, pero moría de tan sólo pensar en alejarla. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia, ella sin querer se había convertido en una persona fundamental para él. Nunca había querido admitirlo, pero a pesar de Bella ser mucho menor que él, era la única persona que lo comprendía en su totalidad. Ella era con la única persona que podía ser él mismo, sin preocuparse de apariencias. Sabía que ella sería incapaz de juzgarlo.

—Edward, tienes que hacer algo. Esto es muy grave —dijo Carlisle, haciendo que se sobresaltara ya que se encontraba divagando en cómo abordar el tema.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó recogiendo la lata de cerveza del suelo y poniéndose de pie.

—Tienes que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas —lo aconsejó, Carlisle.

—Si lo sé, pero no es fácil. —Lo pensó por unos momentos y decidió contarle su situación. Carlisle era su mejor amigo, era la única persona con la que podía contar en un caso así—. Ahora entiendo todo…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Lo interrumpió.

—No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar, con Charlie durmiendo —miró con pena a su amigo dormido, sabía que lo que Bella sentía por él era algo peligroso. Era algo que podría destruir su amistad con Charlie y con Renée. Y él no lo podía permitir, no podía permitir que dos personas tan importantes para él se enteraran de algo como eso.

Los dos decidieron despertar a Charlie para enviarlo a dormir a su casa, luego de eso hablarían de la complicada situación en la que se encontraba Edward. Charlie, estaba profundamente dormido por lo que les costó despertarlo, cuando lo hicieron éste se sobresaltó pensando que podía ser un ladrón. Como buen policía, Charlie siempre estaba alerta a cualquier eventualidad, sumándole que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo despertaran de manera brusca, se despertó más que alerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó. Edward y Carlisle, a pesar de estar nerviosos por lo que habían visto hace unos minutos atrás, se rieron a carcajadas por su reacción.

—No pasa nada, Charlie. ¿Qué estabas soñando? —Bromeó Carlisle.

— ¡Ja! Que qué soñé, pues nada. Desperté así por el grito que ustedes dieron, par de idiotas —contestó Charlie, medio enojado.

—Ya, ya no te enojes, no nos quedó de otra que despertarte de esa manera. Por dios tienes el sueño pesado —le dijo Edward, recomponiéndose poco a poco de la risa y volviendo a su estado de nerviosismo anterior.

—Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo y me voy a mi casa a dormir con mi mujer —dijo Charlie, despidiéndose de sus amigos con una abrazo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa, estaba totalmente cansado _"definitivamente ya no estoy para estos trotes"_ pensó Charlie. A pesar de que tan sólo tenía cuarenta años, se sentía cansado. Lidiar con los casos en la comisaria y con una hija de quince años un poco alocada lo cansaba, y también tenía que contar con no dejar que la llama del amor en su matrimonio se apagara. A diario salía a cenar con su esposa y la trataba de complacer lo más que podía, de sólo pensar en ello, una gran sonrisa se le formaba en su rostro. A pesar de los años de matrimonio, aún se seguían amando como cuando se conocieron.

Bella, había terminado de ayudarle a su madre en el trabajo de la casa, ahora esperaba a su padre sentada en el sofá de la sala. Tenía el televisor prendido, sin embargo, no le prestaba atención. Tan sólo quería que Charlie llegara para que disipara sus malditas dudas.

Charle, abrió la puerta de su casa e ingreso aún con un sonrisa, al verlo así, a Bella le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Estaba sonriendo y eso significaba que no habían visto su video.

—Princesita, aún estás despierta —dijo Charlie, mientras se sentaba a su lado y alargaba sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo a su hija.

—Te estaba esperando, no te he visto en todo el día y te echaba de menos —no mentía, en realidad había extrañado pasar unos minutos con él. Afortunadamente, a pesar de algunos problemas de confianza que tenían, ella y Charlie tenían una relación estrecha. Acostumbraban a ver la televisión juntos en la noche antes de irse a dormir, aunque ya hace tiempo que no lo hacían.

—Yo también a ti, pequeña mía —dijo, mientras le besaba la coronilla.

— ¿Y que tal tu día de caza? —Preguntó Bella.

—Bueno no cazamos nada, pero la pasamos muy bien. Necesitábamos esto para relajarnos un poco —contesto Charlie, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Está claro que tu salida de chicos —Bella, sonrió ante el nombre que le había dado al día de diversión de su padre—, se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche.

Charlie emitió una carcajada.

—Bueno, Carlisle y Edward querían revisar las fotos y tomar unas cervezas antes de dormir —Bella, rodó sus ojos—. ¡Eh! También tengo derecho a divertirme de vez en cuando —le reclamó Charlie.

—Ajá —respondió Bella, disfrutando del abrazo de su padre.

.

.

Edward, no sabía cómo empezar a abordar el tema, era algo tan complicado que no se podía tomar a la ligera. Mientras ordenaba el desastre que había en la sala, pensaba cómo comenzar la conversación con Carlisle.

—Bueno, ahora estamos solos Edward. Tenemos que hablar —dijo Carlisle, muy serio mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones de la sala.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Edward, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la maldita confesión que había visto sin querer.

—Bueno, no sé. ¿Tú te habías dado cuenta de que ella te veía de esa manera? —Comenzó a hablar Carlisle.

Edward, pensó antes de contestar. —Bueno, habían actitudes raras, pero lo atribuí a la edad, ya sabes ella está en plena adolescencia. —Contestó Edward, tirándose el pelo. Era una manía que tenía cada vez que estaba nervioso o enojado.

— ¿Actitudes raras? —Preguntó otra vez Carlisle, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno, eh…lo podríamos llamar coqueteo —respondió Edward. Carlisle lo miró enojado—. Sé que no debí permitirlos, pero conoces a Bella, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la pare para conseguirlo. —Ni bien dijo esas palabras, Edward, se dio cuenta del peso de las cosas. Si lo que decía Bella en el video era verdad, no iba a haber forma de detenerla. Definitivamente tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ella.

— ¿Qué tipo de coqueteos?

—Bueno, que se yo… miradas, palabras sugerentes. —Ni muerto le decía que le había tocado un seno y que hace poco se había comportado como toda una mujer y que casi le provoca una erección.

—Edward, esto es grave. ¿Quieres que yo hable con ella? —Preguntó Carlisle, tan sólo con la intención de ayudar a su amigo.

— ¡No! —Dijo Edward, tajantemente—. Créeme que sé lo grave que es. Tan sólo, Dios sabe qué podría pasar si Charlie ve ese video. Te prometo que hablaré con ella y le aclararé las cosas, le dejaré claro que nunca va a existir nada entre nosotros. —_"Métetelo tú también en la cabeza, Cullen"_ le recordó su conciencia.

—Si dentro de los próximos días no has hablado con ella, lo haré yo —declaró Carlisle.

—Lo haré Carlisle, tú bien sabes la manera en que yo veo a Charlie y a Renée, ellos son como unos padres para mí. No me voy a permitir perder su amistad y apoyo.

—Si ellos descubrieran algo como esto, definitivamente morirían, la familia se desmoronaría. Edward dime la verdad, ¿Sientes algo por ella? —Esa pregunta descolocó a Edward.

—La quiero como una hermana pequeña —contestó rápidamente, aunque él sabía que no era verdad. Tenía muy claro que desde hace muy poco tiempo, Bella, había movido las piezas exactas para lograr que él la viera como algo más. Sus sentimientos no estaban claros y es por ello que se obligaba a verla como la hija menor de Charlie, su mejor amigo.

—Espero que tus sentimientos sigan siendo los mismos, no vaya a ser cosa de que te terminen gustando las falditas escocesas —dijo Carlisle, haciendo el intento de subirle el animo a su amigo con una pequeña broma. Algo que no sirvió de nada, puesto que Edward se puso rígido ante la posibilidad de que Bella le terminara gustando.

Con ese intento de chiste terminaron la plática y los dos se fueron a dormir, había sido un día largo y que había terminado con una no tan agradable sorpresa.

"_¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?"_ Se preguntó Edward, cuando se alistaba para acostarse. Definitivamente, tendría que poner los puntos claros sobre las íes y hablar con Bella, sin embargo, eso no le garantizaba nada. Recordó el video que había visto hace muy pocas horas, se levantó y se sentó frente a la computadora decidido a reproducir el video de nuevo.

Lo estaba viendo por tercera vez y se dio cuenta de la determinación en la mirada y en la voz de Bella. Ella estaba decidida a obtener su amor, si hasta decía que lo iba a esperar toda la vida. _"No seas estúpido, es una niña, sólo eres un capricho para ella" _le recriminó su maldita conciencia. _"Tan sólo le pido a dios que sea un capricho en su vida"_ pensó mirando hacia el techo de su casa. Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, ahora decidido a conciliar el sueño y dejar de pensar en Bella, por unas horas.

* * *

**_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos. También gracias a aquellas lectoras fantasmas :D _**

**_Ya saben dejen su rr si les dicta su corazón y aquellas que no tiene cuenta en FF me dajan su correo para contestarles :)_**


	5. Admitiendo sentimientos

_Beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodríguez_

**VENDAVAL EN EL CORAZÓN**

* * *

_**Amiga perdón por no dedicarte el los capítulos anteriores, pero los subía con muy poco tiempo libre. Este cap va dedicado a Kloo Stewart, mi amiga del alma 3**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**ADMITIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Edward intentó dormir, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado extraño, sabía que debería estar indignado con la confesión en el video, pero algo se lo impedía y le exasperaba no saber por qué no podía ir y hablar claro con Bella.

Daba vueltas en su cama y a veces sacudía su cabeza tratando de quitar las miles de imágenes de Bella que aparecerían en su mente. _‹‹ ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en Bella?›› _se preguntó millones de veces en el transcurso de la noche. No obstante, no encontraba la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, _‹‹ ¿Qué me estás haciendo Bella?››. _Se giró sobre la cama nuevamente y miró la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre el velador. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y él aún no dormía. Sintió desesperadamente que necesitaba nicotina, así que se levantó y buscó en su camisa la cajetilla de cigarrillos que ahí tenía guardada. Sonrió al encontrar aquella cajetilla que tenía el gran poder de tranquilizarlo.

Se fumó varios cigarros antes de sentirse mejor y decidir nuevamente volver a la cama para ver si esta vez podía conciliar el sueño, y por fin lo logró.

Isabella, por su cuenta, dormía plácidamente sin imaginarse el calvario de emociones que sentía Edward por ella. Sin ni siquiera imaginarse que Edward ya sabía todo lo que ella sentía por él.

Carlisle tuvo que despertar a Edward con un poco de agua en la cara, pues no había otra manera de hacerlo y ya se les hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, ni siquiera alcanzarían a tomar el desayuno. Edward pegó un salto y se cayó de la cama de tan sólo sentir el agua helada correr por su cara y pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mirando hacia todos lados un poco desconcertado con la forma de despertarse.

Carlisle profirió una fuerte carcajada al ver la caída de Edward.

—Nada, es solo que como no te despertabas me vi obligado a tirarte un poco de agua fría —contestó aún riéndose.

Edward se levantó del suelo inmediatamente.

—Eres un idiota, me imaginé lo peor —contestó Edward, pasando a un lado de Carlisle y dándole una mirada llena de coraje. Comenzó a buscar ropa limpia, sacó un _jeans_ oscuros y una playera azul marino, y se dirigió al único baño de la casa para darse una ducha.

Mientras se duchaba le llegaron a la mente imágenes de Bella, otra vez. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, despejándola de toda imagen de ella. Salió de la ducha vestido y listo para irse a su trabajo, pensó que Carlisle lo estaría esperando, pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo. Entonces decidió que sacaría todas las fotos y videos de la videocámara en donde aparecían los tres, las pondría en un disco para tenerlas de recuerdo, también pondría el video de Bella en otro disco aparte. Ya iba atrasado, llegar un poco más tarde no importaba mucho. Dejó el video de Bella en la videocámara, la guardó y partió rumbo a la Comisaría llevándose con él el _CD_ en donde había grabado el video de Bella. Cuando salía del condominio se encontró con ella.

—Hola —le dijo Bella con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro—, ¿no te parece que vas un poco atrasado? —preguntó mientras miraba su reloj.

—Pues sí, se me han pegado las sábanas —contestó él, rehuyéndole la mirada.

Bella, al percatarse de la actitud de Edward, sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, tratando de averiguar el por qué de la actitud de Edward.

—Nada —contesto él con la mirada perdida. Edward no quería mirarla, sentía que si la veía iba a hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría toda la vida—. Bueno me voy, ya estoy bastante atrasado. No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo —dijo él con tono frío.

Bella lo miró totalmente herida por sus palabras, _‹‹así que eso soy para ti, una pérdida de tiempo, nada más››_. Edward se sintió realmente mal por herirla de esa manera, sabiendo lo que Bella sentía por él, pero no había podido reprimir la ira al ver a la persona que la esperaba afuera del condominio.

—Bueno, entonces no te quito más tiempo, sino te has dado cuenta a mi me esperan —le respondió Bella dirigiendo la mirada a Garrett, el hombre con el que bailaba la noche en que Edward la fue a buscar a la fiesta. Era uno de sus tantos compañeros que se encontraba por decirlo de alguna manera, enamorado de Bella; llevaba tiempo intentando salir con ella y Bella había aceptado solo para tratar de sacarle un poco de celos a Edward. Sabía que utilizar a hombres que decían estar enamorados de ella no estaba bien, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Algo le decía que aquel día de la fiesta Edward no se había enojado solamente por creerla una niña que no debía de estar bailando así, intuía que tras ese enojo había algo más.

Era cierto que habían pasado meses de esa fiesta, pero Edward debido a su profesión no olvidaba rostros tan rápido y menos el de alguien que había puesto las manos en el cuerpo de _‹‹su››_ Bella. _‹‹ ¿Mi Bella? ¿Yo dije eso?›› _pensó Edward. _‹‹Definitivamente me estás volviendo loco, Bella››_ pensó nuevamente y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado tratando así de despejarla.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —respondió Edward entre dientes y cerrando sus manos en puños.

Bella, al notar la actitud de Edward quiso emitir una pequeña sonrisa; sin embargo, aún se encontraba muy dolida por sus palabras.

—Bueno, adiós —se despidió ella, dando media vuelta sin esperar que Edward se despidiera. Eso lo molestó de sobremanera, haciendo que apretara sus puños hasta poner sus nudillos blancos. _‹‹Ahora me deja solo por ese idiota››_ rumió enojado. _‹‹No te quejes, tú la heriste con tus palabras primero››_ le reprendió su conciencia. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su auto, cuando llegó entró en el y arrancó haciendo sonar fuertemente el motor.

Bella lo vio irse totalmente enojado, _‹‹empiezas el día con el pie izquierdo y yo pago los platos rotos››_ se dijo mentalmente cuando llegaba frente a Garrett y lo saludaba con un ligero beso en la mejilla. Lo que Bella no sabía es que ella era la culpable del insomnio de la noche anterior de Edward.

—Aclárame algo —dijo Garrett después de que terminaran de saludarse—. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Es Edward, un gran amigo de la familia —prefirió contestar eso, a explicar que era su ex tío político.

— ¿Ustedes tienen algo? —inquirió Garrett. Ahora recordaba que hace meses en una fiesta, no recordaba realmente cual fiesta había sido, ese tal Edward le había arrebatado a Bella de los brazos mientras bailaban, pero lo que lo había orillado a preguntar eso fue la mirada que le dio Edward cuando se dio cuenta que esperaba a Bella. _‹‹Si las miradas matasen, yo hubiera muerto hace algunos minutos, ›› _pensó Garrett.

— ¡No! —se apresuró a decir Bella. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque le asustaba que otros se enteraran de lo que ella sentía por Edward, aún no era tiempo—. ¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó.

—Mmm… recordé esa fiesta en la que él estaba muy enojado y luego de ver la mirada que me dio, pensé que podía estar celoso —le respondió él mientras le ponía el casco a Bella. Garrett conducía una moto de color rojo.

‹‹ _¿Será posible?››_ pensó Bella con regocijo ante la posibilidad de que Edward estuviera celoso y automáticamente una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sonrisa que no fue visible para Garrett, ya que Bella tenía puesto el casco lista para subirse a la moto.

—No, nada que ver. Solo es así porque me ve como a una hermana pequeña —contestó Bella, obligándose a dejar de soñar y poner los pies en la tierra. Su voz salió amortiguada por el casco.

—Con una hermana como tú, quién no se preocuparía —expresó Garrett en tono de broma.

— ¡Ey! ¿Eso fue un cumplido o una ofensa? —preguntó Bella dando un golpecito con la palma de su mano en la espalda de Garrett.

—Un cumplido. Eres hermosa, Bella —dijo él mientras arrancaba la moto. Bella se sonrojó, nunca se acostumbraría a recibir cumplidos como esos. Sí, Bella con Edward se comportaba desinhibida, pero la realidad era que con otros no se permitía ser de la misma manera, a no ser que quisiera conseguir algo con ellos.

Edward se saltó varios semáforos y también sobrepasó la velocidad permitida; no le importó estar infringiendo la ley, ni siquiera pensó en respetarlas porque él era un policía. Estaba furioso por ver a ese imbécil esperando a Bella. _‹‹Cualquiera es mejor que tú, pervertido›› _le reprendió su conciencia. Quiso hacerle caso, pero ya no podía hacerse el tonto. Aún sabiendo que estaba mal, debía de aceptar que sentía una atracción por Bella, la cual debía de olvidar antes de que se volviera algo incontrolable. Pero de tan solo imaginarla en brazos de otro, le daban ganas de ir y moler a golpes a quién osara tocarla. _‹‹Solo habla con ella y dile que no se haga ilusiones contigo››_ su conciencia otra vez dándole ordenes; sin embargo, su maldita conciencia tenía razón, él no podía arruinarle la vida. Él no podía pensar en tener una relación con ella, eso sería tirar por la borda muchos años de amistad con Charlie y Renée. Y por supuesto tenía que tomar en cuenta la gran diferencia de edades. ¡Quince años!, Estaban en distintas etapas de la vida, _‹‹ella es una niña aún, ›› _esta vez no fue su conciencia quien lo reprendió, sino que él mismo se lo recordaba a cada segundo.

Dejó el auto aparcado en el estacionamiento de la Comisaría y bajó dándole un portazo.

—Hombre, ¿y ese ánimo? —dijo John, un compañero de trabajo que seguramente salía a patrullar.

—Un mal despertar —simplemente contestó siguiendo su camino.

Garrett llevó a Bella a un parque de diversiones en donde en uno de esos juegos de puntería ganó un lindo oso de peluche para ella. En el transcurso de su paseo ellos se subieron a todos los juegos, pero el que más le gustó a Bella fue la rueda de la fortuna. Le encantaba cómo se veía el resto de la ciudad desde la cima de la rueda. Se pasaron la tarde entera en el parque. Bella realmente la pasaba bien con él, lástima que ella solo tenía ojos para un hombre, lástima que estaba totalmente enamorada.

A Charlie, Carlisle y Edward, los mandaron en el vehículo que contenía todo el equipo de vigilancia hacia un lugar remoto de la ciudad a vigilar a un tipo que estaba reclutando menores de edad para un _night club_. Una madre lo había denunciado hace unos días atrás. Estaban al acecho para ver si se contactaba con más menores de edad y así tener pruebas contra él.

Charlie, con su ropa de civil, decidió salir fuera del furgón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la zona, mientras tanto Edward y Carlisle se quedaban dentro para ver si el tipo salía de su refugio. Luego de unas horas, Carlisle, aburrido de estar dentro de la furgoneta decidió salir y con un diario se afirmó en la parte delantera del vehículo. Edward, aprovechando que se encontraba solo en la parte trasera de la misma, sacó el _CD_ que contenía el video de Bella y lo vio como por enésima vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había visto. Justo estaba retrocediendo el video para ver la parte en que Bella decía _‹‹Te quiero Edward››_ cuando Carlisle entró haciendo ruido con la puerta y Edward dio un pequeño saltito en su asiento.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Carlisle alterado—. No te das cuenta que Charlie anda por ahí —dijo mientras iba al lugar donde estaban todos los instrumentos y sacó el _CD_ para quitárselo a Edward.

—Dame eso, me pertenece —Edward se acercó a él muy enojado.

—No, si te lo paso no sé cuántas veces más verás este video.

—Solo… — quiso decir Edward, pero se calló. No podía decirle que quería ver el video para guardárselo para siempre en la mente y el corazón. Las palabras que estaban en esa grabación eran las más hermosas que alguna vez le hubieran dicho y aunque las había oído por medio de un video, esas palabras lo estaban haciendo estremecer cada vez que las escuchaba.

—Solo… ¿Qué? —Carlisle lo miró interrogante—. Te gusta la confesión de Bella, ¿es eso? —dijo finalmente muy enojado.

—Yo… solamente estoy confundido —contestó Edward abatido.

— ¡Y una mierda! Edward, es una niña. Tiene quince años —casi grita Carlisle. Se encontraba totalmente enojado con su amigo por la actitud que estaba tomando ante la situación. Edward lo miró sintiéndose culpable por lo que comenzaba a sentir.

—Nada aún, ¿eh?, y ya llevamos cuatro horas pegados aquí —dijo Charlie mientras entraba a la furgoneta. Edward miró a Carlisle rogando porque no dijera nada. Y para Carlisle, decir algo no era una opción, no podía romper de esa manera una gran y linda amistad. _‹‹Yo no seré el causante de romper su amistad con Charlie, pero si Edward sigue así será él mismo quien la rompa››_ pensó Carlisle mientras escondía en su mochila el _CD—_. El aire se siente denso, discutían por algo —no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación; conocía tan bien a sus amigos que sabía con tan solo mirarlos, que había pasado algo entre esos dos.

—Solo hablábamos del procedimiento a seguir —se apresuró a decir Edward. Sabía que Carlisle no era bueno ocultando situaciones y temía que se le saliera algo, claro sin intención.

Charlie iba a decir algo para que sus amigos se relajaran, pero justo movió su cabeza hacia la pantalla y vio al tipo que vigilaban salir de su casa y subirse a un auto negro.

—Vamos a seguirlo —dijo Charlie mientras salía de la parte trasera de la furgoneta para ponerse al volante.

Siguieron al tipo por más de una hora por las calles de Seattle, finalmente llegaron a un café, lo vieron entrar junto a una joven que de lejos no aparentaba más de diecisiete años. Como querían saber si había algo más en aquella cita con la chica, entraron al café y se sentaron muy cerca de la mesa, pudiendo así escuchar toda la conversación.

Se enteraron que era verdad todo lo que aquella madre desesperada había ido a denunciar. Teniendo los datos que necesitaban salieron del café comenzando a pensar en cómo hacer el operativo. No podían permitir que un pervertido como ese anduviera suelto por las calles de Seattle.

Se fueron directo a la Comisaría para documentar todo lo descubierto durante el día, luego tendrían una extensa conversación acerca del operativo.

Garrett dejó a Bella en el portón del condominio, él quería conocer a su madre. Claro que ya la conocía, pero él deseaba que la Señora Renée supiera que andaba pretendiendo a su hija. Él iba realmente en serio y ese día se lo había dejado claro a Bella, y aunque ella le dijera que tenía el corazón ocupado, lucharía por su amor. Garrett quería besarla pero comprendía que era pronto para eso todavía, no aceleraría el proceso de conquista, irían al tiempo de Bella.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Te volviste loco?! —gritó Charlie en su oficina, cuando Carlisle le dio la estúpida idea de que Bella se infiltrara en el caso haciéndose pasar por una adolescente necesitada de dinero para que así pudieran atrapar al fulano en cuestión.

—Charlie, cálmate, no es para tanto —intentó Carlisle tranquilizarlo, pero no se dio cuenta que al decir eso lo único que logró fue que Charlie se alterara más. Mientras que Edward veía la escena entre divertido y furioso por la idea de Carlisle.

— ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! Ella es una niña. ¡Mi niña! —Volvió a gritar Charlie—. Jamás la utilizaría para algo así.

—Solo piénsalo, Bella es una adolescente muy bonita —al decir lo último Carlisle miró a Edward inquisitivamente. Él, al percatarse de la mirada de su amigo se sintió realmente mal, pero nadie podía mandar al corazón y su maldito corazón había decidido fijarse en Bella.

Edward, al escuchar lo que había dicho Charlie decidió que dejaría de lado la atracción que sentía por Bella y se preocuparía por conservar su amistad. No permitiría que algo así dañara ese vínculo. _‹‹Es su niña Edward, enfócate en eso. Piensa en las veces que la cogiste en brazos mientras era una nena de siete años›› _le recriminó su conciencia, sin embargo ese no era el verdadero problema. El problema en cuestión era que al parecer Bella estaba decidida a que Edward la dejara de ver como una niña y lo estaba logrando poco a poco.

—Charlie tiene razón, no podemos utilizar a Bella en algo tan peligroso como un operativo, ella aún es una niña. —Edward dijo lo último viendo a Carlisle, pidiéndole con la mirada que entendiera el doble significado de la frase. En ello le estaba diciendo que no se preocupara, que él estaría alejado de Bella porque era una niña, pero no una niña cualquiera, sino la niña de Charlie, de su amigo.

—Está bien, no digo nada más, pero ustedes den alguna otra idea para el operativo —dijo Carlisle, olvidando todo sobre su idea, pero teniendo en mente a Edward y el problemón que tenía con los sentimientos hacia Bella. Sabía que Edward estaba confundido, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Los tres llevaban años siendo amigos, esos años les habían enseñado a conocerse mejor que nadie y era por ello que le daba miedo que Charlie descubriera algo sin que nadie se lo dijera. _‹‹Lo siento amigo, pero tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto›› _meditó Carlisle y es así como decidió que tenía que hablar con Bella.

Los tres se quedaron en la Comisaría pensando una mejor opción para atrapar al pervertido que buscaba menores de edad para meterlas a bailar a un _night club_, sin embargo y a pesar de los esfuerzos, ese día no se les ocurrió nada.

Bella pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo sus deberes escolares. Cuando los terminó se sentía tan cansada que se acostó escuchando música en su _ipod_ y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormida.

Los tres policías llegaron al hogar de Charlie, y Renée les ofreció de cenar.

—Mi amor, ¿Bella dónde está? —preguntó Charlie preocupado al no ver a su niña merodeando por la casa.

—Se ha quedado dormida, hoy salió con un amigo y llegó realmente cansada.

Edward apretó los puños al escuchar a Renée y en su cabeza empezaron a pasar imágenes de Bella haciendo cosas indebidas con ese tipo que la esperaba en la mañana.

— ¿Qué chico? —volvió a preguntar Charlie un tanto celoso.

Renée sonrió al ver la actitud de su esposo.

—Un compañero de clases, Garrett creo que se llama.

—Tendré que hablar con ese chico —señaló Charlie.

—Lo tienes totalmente prohibido, Charlie Swan —le dijo Renée muy seria—. Bella ya tiene dieciséis años, ya no es una niña.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, te lo prohíbo Charlie —Renée terminó la conversación dejando solos a los tres policías en la cocina.

Sus amigos se rieron de él, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando Charlie les dio una mirada furiosa.

—Aunque Renée se moleste, tendremos que hablar con ese tal Garrett —declaró Charlie furioso. Para él, Bella aún era una niña como para tener noviecito.

—Yo paso —dijo Carlisle. Ya no quería seguir intimidando a ningún pretendiente de Bella. Antes le había parecido protector y hasta divertido asustar a los pretendientes de la niña, pero últimamente le resultaba difícil hacerlo. Bella estaba en edad de tener novio y le vendría bien tener uno para que así se olvidara del _‹‹enamoramiento››_ que decía sentir por Edward.

—Yo… te apoyo —expresó Edward dubitativo por la mirada que le dio Carlisle, no obstante, le dio lo mismo. No ilusionaría ni intentaría nada con Bella, eso no era posible, pero tenía que saber quién tendría sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras bonitas.

‹‹_Estás jodido Cullen,›› _pensó Edward, al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Bella eran mucho más fuertes de lo que creía al Imaginar a Bella con otro chico, que por supuesto tuviera más o menos la edad de ella.

Charlie le sonrió, pero optó por no decir nada más ya que Renée andaba dando vueltas por la casa y si lo escuchaba planeando algo tendrían una discusión, cosa que no quería por nada del mundo. Como en todos los matrimonios, en el suyo había roces, sin embargo gozaba de una muy bonita relación con su esposa.

Bella se despertó a media noche aún con su ropa puesta, se levantó y se puso su pijama, luego volvió a acostarse. Como todas las noches antes de quedarse dormida pensó en Edward.

Edward se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, estaba totalmente desgastado mentalmente; pensar en Bella lo agotó, eran demasiadas emociones y demasiados los problemas que conllevaban. Esa noche por primera vez Bella estuvo en sus sueños.

Al día siguiente Bella se levantó muy temprano, había dormido tranquilamente y también había soñado con Edward. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba esas mañanas en las que él la iba a dejar al colegio y esos momentos en los que le hacía esas bromas con tintes de insinuaciones. No había querido pensar en las actitudes extrañas que Edward había tenido últimamente, ya tendría tiempo para ello. Cuando estuvo lista fue a desayunar, y en la cocina se encontró a su padre junto a Carlisle desayunando tranquilamente. Se unió a ellos mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

Esa mañana Carlisle se ofreció a llevarla al colegio, le pareció extraño pero aceptó sin ningún problema. De camino al instituto se enteró el por qué de la oferta.

—Te ofrecí traerte al colegio por algo en concreto —habló Carlisle muy serio. Bella se desconcertó, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Carlisle tan serio, él era un hombre que siempre andaba alegre y despreocupado.

—Mmm, bueno cuéntame —contestó ella.

—Me gustaría hablarte de Edward —Bella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, pero intentó hacerse la desentendida. Carlisle no podía saber nada o ¿sí?

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Bella, creo que tú estás confundiendo las cosas con Edward —expuso Carlisle desviando la vista de la calle para mirarla a ella—, creo que estás viendo a Edward de una manera incorrecta.

—No sé de qué me hablas —_‹‹quizás si me hago la desentendida, Carlisle dejará el tema hasta aquí›› _caviló Bella.

—Vimos el video que tú grabaste para él —Bella volvió a abrir sus ojos y comenzó a retorcer sus manos sobre su regazo—. No te preocupes, solo lo vimos Edward y yo.

‹‹_Edward ya lo sabe››_ razonó Bella, sin embargo, no sabía si debía estar contenta o preocupada.

—Edward te pidió que hablaras conmigo —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. _‹‹Tan cobarde es que no se atreve a hablar conmigo››._

—No, de hecho él no sabe que estoy hablando contigo. Bella… creo que deberías de pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas. Imagínate lo que hubiese pasado si ese video lo hubiera visto Charlie —Carlisle detuvo su discurso por si Bella quería decir algo, pero al ver que ella se quedaba callada prosiguió—. Bella, no confundas las cosas. ¿No te das cuenta que con esto puedes causarle daño a muchas personas?

Bella había estado callada escuchando atentamente a Carlisle y también pensando en cómo contestarle para que él dejara de pensar que lo que sentía estaba mal.

—Sé que quizás juego con fuego y también sé que puedo lastimar a muchas personas...

—Entonces detén lo que sea que sientes por Edward —ordenó Carlisle interrumpiendo a Bella.

—Si alguna vez has estado enamorado, sabrás que en eso no se ordena. No se le puede mandar al corazón que deje de querer a alguien —señaló Bella. Para esa parte de la conversación ya había llegado al colegio.

—Piensa que no solamente tú saldrás dañada en todo esto, Edward podría perder a su familia sin ni siquiera haber hecho algo —le rogó Carlisle.

—Si él corresponde a mis sentimientos —dijo Bella esperanzada—, podría perder a su familia, pero me tendrá a mí. Yo nunca lo dejaré solo —contestó Bella, dejándole en claro a Carlisle que no desistiría.

—Bella, lo que sientes está mal —dijo Carlisle intentando por última vez que Bella entrara en razón.

—Quererse no puede estar mal —declaró ella mientras bajaba del auto—. Adiós Carlisle, nos vemos en la tarde —sin decir más, Bella emprendió marcha hacia su colegio. _‹‹Perfecto, aún Edward no me dice lo que siente por mi y ya tengo a alguien en contra de lo que siento››_ pensó Bella mientras bufaba para sus adentros.

Edward despertó motivado esa mañana, y otra vez atrasado. Cuando se levantó, Carlisle ya no estaba en la casa. Su motivación y buen ánimo se debían a los sueños en los que había estado presente Bella, ‹‹_no la podré tener en mi vida, pero de los sueños nadie me la quita››_.

Bella estuvo ansiosa toda la mañana, quería hablar con Edward y decirle que le debía una respuesta, él tenía que contestarle aquello que la estaba matando. Edward tenía que decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

* * *

**_Bueno aquí esta el capítulo, les pido mil perdones por el retraso._**

**_Bueno Edward ya admitió que esta sintiendo algo más que amor fraternal hacia Bella ¿Qué creen que hará ahora? y por otro lado tenemos a nuestra traviesa Bella dejando muy en claro que no olvidara por nada del mundo lo que siente por Edward. _**

**_Bella me pide que les diga que para el siguiente cap se viene una travesura muy pero muy grande :P_**

**_Recuerden el grupo en facebook_**

**_ www . facebook groups / 592640084098414 /_**


	6. Ni niña, ni mujer,ni nada

_Beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodríguez_

**VENDAVAL EN EL CORAZÓN**

* * *

_**Holaaaa chicas, perdón por la demora pero aquí esta el capítulo :)**_

_**Si quieren pueden escuchar la canción Nada podrá salvarte de PIGNOISE.**_

_**Recuerden el grupo www . facebook groups / 592640084098414 / (sin espacios), aquí encontraran adelantos, fotografías, imágenes, juegos, etc. Espero se unan !**_

_**Espero disfruten el capítulo**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Ni niña, ni mujer, ni nada.**

Los dos amigos se encontraban pasando tranquilamente la tarde del día lunes en el sofá de su hogar viendo un partido de beisbol, hasta que Carlisle hizo enfurecer a Edward confesándole que había hablado con Bella. Edward, totalmente enojado, se levantó del sofá y empezó a deambular por la casa tratando de reprimir la furia hacia su amigo.

—¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?! —gritó Edward, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Carlisle.

—Cálmate hombre, si solo fue una conversación —respondió Carlisle, sin una gota de arrepentimiento en su voz. Jamás se arrepentiría por tratar de salvar a su amigo de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba.

—¡Te pedí que me dejaras resolver esto a mí! —volvió a gritar Edward mirando fijamente a Carlisle a los ojos.

—Estás hecho un manojo de nervios, ¡tú solo no podrás resolver esto! —le gritó Carlisle de vuelta. Él quería hacerle entender con todas sus fuerzas que aceptara su ayuda; con un tercero en medio tal vez sería más fácil hacer entender a Bella lo equivocada que estaba en sus sentimientos.

—Carlisle, no te metas en esto. Yo encontraré el momento para hablar con Bella.

—Edward, no dejaré de meterme en esto. Bella está decidida a que tú aceptes que tienes algún sentimiento hacia ella y no desistirá hasta lograrlo.

—Es la última vez que te lo pido, si me vuelvo a enterar que hablaste con Bella tendrás que vivir solo.

Sin decir más, Edward, salió de la casa hecho una furia dando un portazo y bajando la escalera corriendo. Iba tan enojado y sumido en sus pensamientos que en medio del pasillo que da hacia la salida del condominio tropezó con Bella que venía de sus clases.

—Edward, ¿te sucede algo? —preguntó Bella tomándolo de los hombros, haciendo que él la mirara a los ojos. Ese pequeño instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron fue como subir al cielo para Bella, sin embargo, para Edward fue como descender al infierno. El fuego de la pasión que él empezaba a sentir por Bella lo estaba quemando completamente.

‹‹_Me pasa lo de siempre. Tú, siempre tú››,_ le hubiera gustado a Edward contestarle eso a Bella, pero aún no se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarla.

—Nada, no me pasa nada —respondió Edward, apartándose bruscamente del suave agarre de Bella. Ella lo miró dolida por su actitud.

—Edward, nosotros… —Bella comenzó a hablar decidida a pedirle que conversaran, pero Edward se notaba tan enojado, frío y serio que su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

—¡Nosotros qué, Bella! —gritó Edward furioso. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, ya que jamás lo había visto tan abatido y enojado. Realmente no sabía de lo que él podía ser capaz en ese estado. Edward se encontraba furioso con él mismo, el tener que ponerle punto final a la situación y no querer, lo estaba matando poco a poco.

—Nosotros tenemos que hablar —reiteró Bella, recuperando la compostura y la valentía que de pronto se habían esfumado de su cuerpo.

Edward, al notar el temor de Bella, decidió calmar los ánimos y no dañarla como lo había hecho la mañana anterior. Pero al recordar aquella mañana, recordó también el calvario que vivió pensando en ella con aquel chico de la moto y en su rostro apareció una mueca de tristeza, la cual preocupó mucho más a Bella. _‹‹¿Qué es lo que le sucede?››_ se preguntaba una y otra vez Bella.

—Ahora no. —_‹‹Aún no es tiempo, aún no estoy preparado››._ Edward le suplicaba con la mirada a Bella para que no insistiera más, cosa que ella no entendió.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo, eh? —preguntó Bella levantado un poco la voz. No iba a esperar una eternidad para enfrentar las cosas.

—Bueno… Mañana, pasado, la otra semana o qué se yo, pero hoy no —sin más, dio media vuelta y corrió a la salida del condominio dejando a Bella completamente hecha un desastre con sus pensamientos.

Bella subió a su cuarto con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, aún así no lloró hasta estar refugiada en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Renée se quedó pasmada en la puerta de la cocina, sin saber qué hacer al ver a su hija corriendo desesperada a su cuarto.

—Bella, preciosa, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Renée mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Al no oír respuesta alguna quiso entrar, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Pues claro, Bella, al notar que su madre se encontraba en casa prefirió cerrarla con pestillo para así dejar en claro que quería estar totalmente sola.

—Bella, hija, abre la puerta por favor —rogaba Renée apoyada en la puerta mientras Bella lloraba silenciosamente postrada en el suelo a los pies de su cama. _‹‹Cuán difícil y doloroso puede llegar a ser el amar a alguien de la manera en que yo te amo a ti, Edward›› _pensaba Bella mientras se mantenía sentada abrazando sus piernas.

A Bella le dolía el trato que desde hace un día venía dándole Edward, tan frío, tan distante. Sentir que él la alejaba era el peor castigo que podía recibir.

―Yo solo quería que supieras que te amo. ¿Tan malo es eso?―decía Bella en susurros mientras miraba el techo en el que se encontraba una gran mariposa pintada en tonos pastel. Esa mariposa la había pintado cuando tenía más o menos doce años y justamente Edward la había ayudado, claro que en ese entonces ella aún no lo veía como hombre. _‹‹En ese entonces todo era más fácil››,_ reflexionó ella.

Bella tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que decidir si seguía intentando conquistar a Edward, aún corriendo el riesgo de salir con el corazón dañado, o alejarse y dejarlo ir. La última opción le resultaba realmente difícil, no podía dejar que Edward se alejara de ella y menos dejar de luchar. Luchar por lo que se quiere, era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado y aunque muchos creyeran que era solo un capricho, ella les demostraría que no era así. Con la decisión de seguir luchando por su amor, aunque por el momento fuera solo ella la que luchara, se levantó del suelo, se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a buscar argumentos para darle a Edward el día en que él se decidiera a enfrentarla.

Edward caminó sin rumbo fijo durante horas, la intervención de Carlisle en sus problemas le había tocado los huevos. ¿Acaso Carlisle no confiaba en él y por eso se adelantó a hablar con Bella sin esperar a que él lo hiciera primero? ¿Acaso Carlisle creía que él podría tocarle un pelo a Bella sin pensar en las consecuencias? Después de tanto meditarlo, Edward tomó la decisión de alejar a Bella de su vida a como diera lugar. Él no podía permitir que esto llegara más lejos; si eso sucedía, podría lastimar a muchas personas. _‹‹No es fácil, pero con cualquier decisión que tome, alguien saldrá lastimado››,_ le decía su conciencia; y así se le pasaron las horas a Edward, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre cuál era la mejor decisión que debería tomar. Al final la decisión estaba tomada, hablaría con Bella y le dejaría en claro que él no sentía nada más que cariño fraternal hacia ella; también le pediría que aclarara sus sentimientos, y aunque la tuviera que lastimar, la haría entrar en razón.

Emprendió su camino de regreso al condominio con la total convicción de que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor; guardando las nuevas sensaciones que empezaba a sentir por Bella en lo más profundo de su ser, tratando de olvidarlas por completo. Casi llegando al condominio, todo el valor que sintió minutos atrás se le desvanecía por cada paso que lo acercaba a Bella. Sabía que lastimándola a ella se lastimaba a sí mismo. _‹‹No seas un cobarde y haz lo que tienes que hacer››,_ le reprendía su conciencia. Haciendo caso omiso de ella, ralentizó el paso y al entrar en el condominio decidió emprender camino hacia la tranquilidad de su hogar, esperando no encontrarse con su amigo Carlisle. Aún no se encontraba de humor para enfrentarse nuevamente a él.

Bella hizo sus deberes escolares y ahora se encontraba agarrando la manija de la puerta para abrirla y salir de su cuarto, aunque no estaba segura de salir ya que aún tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar y no quería darles explicaciones a sus padres sobre lo que le pasaba. Tendría que mentirles y no quería inventarles escusas tontas. Sin embargo, si no salía a cenar, las preguntas vendrían igualmente al día siguiente. Decidió retocarse un poco antes de salir y así evitar que los resquicios de las lagrimas y la tristeza de hace unos momentos atrás se notaran demasiado.

—Mi bella princesa, al fin saliste de tu encierro —escuchó que Charlie decía cuando la vio aparecer en el pasillo.

—Hola papi —dijo Bella acercándose para darle un gran beso en la mejilla y sentándose a lado de su padre que se encontraba viendo las noticias.

—¿Por qué esa carita de pena? —preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño al ver la cara de tristeza que su hija.

—Tan solo una tontera papi —contestó Bella y volvió a besar la mejilla de su padre para tratar de desviar el tema de conversación.

—Ese chico con el que saliste ayer, ¿tendrá algo que ver con esa carita? —insistió Charlie, queriendo saber qué era lo que mantenía a su hija tan triste.

Renée y Charlie se encontraban realmente preocupados. Renée le había comentado a Charlie el estado en el que había llegado Bella. Renée quería que su hija confiara en ella y le contara sus cosas, mientras que Charlie quería saber quién era el chico que tenía tan mal a su hija para ir y ponerlo en su lugar.

La ironía de sus vidas era que ni él ni Renée se imaginaban que ese chico era precisamente Edward, ese hombre que para ellos era más que un amigo, que para ellos era como su hijo.

—No papá, Garrett es un buen chico, aparte es solo un amigo —diciendo esto Bella se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a arreglar la mesa para cenar.

Charlie volvió a fruncir su ceño, por qué su princesita se encontraba tan evasiva, qué era lo que ocultaba.

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó Bella alzando un poco la voz para que su padre logrará escucharla.

—Fue a comprar a la tienda de la esquina algunas cosas que faltaban para la cena. —Cuando Charlie terminó de hablar se percataron que la puerta se abría para dar paso a una Renée cargada de bolsas. Charlie la ayudó a llegar con ellas a la cocina y Bella la ayudó a poner las cosas en la despensa cruzando los dedos para que Renée no la interrogara. Para buena suerte de Bella, Renée decidió que esperaría a que su hija le contara qué era lo que le pasaba ya que no quería que se sintiera presionada.

Los tres comieron hablando de todo y nada, cada vez que sus padres querían preguntarle algo acerca de su estado de ánimo ella desviaba el tema con cualquier tontera que se le ocurría en su cabecita. Luego de cenar se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto, lo único que podría mejorar su estado de ánimo sería ver a Edward y que este la envolviera en sus brazos olvidándose de todo y de todos, especialmente de todos.

Para relajarse un momento decidió tomar una ducha. Buscó su _pijama_ bajo la almohada, sacó una toalla del closet y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, dejó el agua correr mientras ella se desnudaba. Cuando el agua estaba a la temperatura justa Bella ingresó a la ducha. Sintió correr el agua por su espalda y se comenzó a sentir relajada de inmediato, cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente divagara por un mundo paralelo en el que ella y Edward pudieran estar juntos sin tener tantos prejuicios y sin tener que dañar a tanta gente a su paso. Sonrío al ver un imagen en su cabeza en dónde ella se encontraba en el porche de una casa cualquiera con una guitarra en la mano cantándole un canción a Edward mientras él la mira con adoración y amor. Salió de su ensoñación al sentir un toque suave en la puerta del baño.

—¿Si? —dijo de mala gana por verse interrumpida en algo tan hermoso como sus ensoñaciones acerca de un milagroso futuro al lado de Edward.

—Soy yo, mi vida, quería saber si necesitabas algo —dijo Renée al otro lado de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono de voz de su hija.

—Nada _ma_, solo terminaré mi ducha y me dormiré —contestó Bella, ahora con una voz un poco menos dura que antes.

—_Ok_, buenas noches nena, duerme bien.

—Tu igual, _ma_.

Bella salió de la ducha, secó su cuerpo con la toalla y se puso el _pijama,_ después secó su pelo con el secador. Luego de eso se dirigió a su cama, pero no tenia sueño. Caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó la cajita que contenía su más grande secreto, hace ya varias noches que no veía su contenido y esa noche decidió que necesitaba abrirla y recordar todas las veces que Edward había sido dulce y tierno con ella, necesitaba sacarse esos feos recuerdos en los que Edward era tan frío con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron los días y Bella no veía ni rastro de Edward, no sabía si era que Edward la evitaba porque aún no se sentía preparado para hablar con ella o si era simplemente porque las circunstancias impedían que se vieran.

Para suerte de Edward, en Comisaría tenían muchos casos que resolver, eso mantenía su tiempo y pensamientos totalmente ocupados y alejados de Bella; aunque por las noches era muy distinto, pensaba en ella todas las noches y también algunas veces soñaba con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era viernes por la mañana y Bella se desperezaba para ir al Instituto, se levantó y se fue a bañar. Como era su costumbre, dejaba el agua corriendo mientras se sacaba su pijama, pero esa mañana al girar la llave de la ducha Bella se quedó con esta en la mano. Corrió hacia el baño que ocupaban sus padres y las visitas, pero en el se encontraba su papá duchándose.

—¡Mamá! —gritó mientas corría al dormitorio de sus padres.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Renée, la cual en ese momento se encontraba poniéndose su bata para ir a preparar el desayuno.

—¡Se ha roto la llave de la ducha y necesito ducharme! —gritó Bella.

—Cálmate por favor, déjame pensar en algo.

—Piensa rápido que hoy tengo examen a primera hora. —Bella tenía examen de matemáticas a primera hora, las matemáticas no se le daban muy bien y se había pasado las tardes estudiando junto a Garrett. Si le iba mal, repetía la materia y ella no se podía dar ese lujo, estudiaba en ese gran Instituto gracias a una beca que había conseguido por el trabajo de su padre.

—Ya tengo la solución —afirmó Renée caminando hacia la cocina mientras Bella la miraba entre enojada e intrigada―. Toma —dijo pasándole unas llaves—, ve a casa de Edward y dúchate rápido, ellos son perezosos aún deben de estar durmiendo.

Bella tomó las llaves sin comprender realmente lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, ducharse en la misma ducha en la que se duchaba Edward era algo que ella jamás se imaginó. _‹‹Vamos Bella, oportunidades como esta nunca más volverás a tener, ¡es ahora o nunca!››, _gritó su conciencia.

—¿Bella, no estabas muy apurada? —cuestionó Renée sacando a su hija de su trance.

—Eh, sí, ahora iré a buscar mis cosas y me voy. —Bella dio media vuelta y fue corriendo a su cuarto a buscar sus artículos personales y su uniforme, aún estaba media aturdida por la genial idea de su madre. Cuando tuvo listo todo lo que necesitaba se dirigió a la casa de al lado.

En efecto, como había dicho su madre, Edward y Carlisle aún dormían y la casa se encontraba en total silencio. Bella, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se metió en el único baño que tenía la casa.

Edward se levantó con unas enormes ganas de orinar por lo que corrió al baño, abrió la puerta y escuchó el agua correr.

—Date prisa Carlisle, deja de tocarte la cosita —bromeó Edward mientras se ponía en posición frente al inodoro sin imaginarse que al otro lado de la cortina se encontraba Bella, la cual sin ningún tapujo ni miramientos abrió la cortina.

—Buenos días _tito_, ¿me pasas la toalla? —dijo a modo de saludo Bella con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Edward, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Bella totalmente desnuda. Se quedó inmóvil por una fracción de segundo, luego reaccionó mirando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar la toalla.

—¡Joder, joder…! —no dejaba de repetir mientras agarraba la toalla y envolvía a Bella con ella mirando hacia otra dirección no queriendo mirar más de lo que ya había visto. Bella, por el contrario, abrió sus brazos dejando que Edward la envolviera con la toalla, siempre con su sonrisa en el rostro―. Sujétala, por favor. ¡Joder!

—¿Bueno, y qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda? —preguntó Bella mientras se acomodaba la toalla para que no se le cayera, no por ella sino porque ya no quería incomodar más a Edward. Decidió darle un pequeño respiro y se la sujetó bien bajo los brazos mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la bañera.

—Mira Bella, la próxima vez que me muestres las partes de tu cuerpo que no tengo porqué ver, vamos a ir los dos a hablar con tu padre, ¿entendiste? —Bella lo miró un poco asustada.

—Está bien, entendí —respondió haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano para que Edward se relajara―. Estás un poquito tenso, ¿no? —preguntó tanteando el terreno. Bella pensaba que había llegado la hora de hablar claro.

—No, y, ¿te puedes poner la crema fuera del baño? Necesito ocuparlo —dijo serio. Bella se untaba la crema en su pierna de manera sensual, y sinceramente ver lo que había visto lo había afectado, por lo que no quería dar un espectáculo.

—Pues traje toda mi ropa, en un momento desocupo el baño —contesto Bella, mientras seguía poniéndose crema.

Edward al oír la respuesta dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del baño, pero nuevamente Bella se lo impidió.

—Edward, espera —dijo Bella parándose y tomándolo del brazo.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó él completamente exasperado por la actitud de Bella.

—Es que… —ella bajó la mirada, apenada. Edward estaba muy enojado, sin embargo con la mirada que le dio comprendió que debía seguir hablando—. Bueno, que ahora… ahora ya sabes lo que siento por ti —dijo mirándole a los ojos—, que sabes que te quiero, que te quiero desde siempre y ya no puedes hacer como si no supieras. Tienes que decirme algo. Tienes que decirme sí o no, Edward. —Bella terminó su discurso y en todo el tiempo no despegó los ojos de Edward, mientras que a él le faltaba el aire―. Si o no, Edward.

—Hola Bella, Edward quiero hablar contigo —Carlisle, que había escuchado todo al otro lado de la puerta, tomó la decisión de irrumpir en el baño para evitar que su amigo cometiera una estupidez. Edward salió disparado del baño dejando a una Bella frustrada por no obtener su respuesta.

Edward siguió a Carlisle hasta su habitación.

—¡¿Qué es lo que hacías?! —le gritó Carlisle a penas cerró la puerta.

Edward sabía que cuando se dio cuenta que era Bella la que estaba en el baño debió de haber salido corriendo de ahí, pero algo no lo dejó. Aún así, no permitiría que Carlisle se inmiscuyera más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—¡No sabía que era Bella la que se encontraba en el baño, pensé que eras tú! —gritó de vuelta Edward.

Carlisle iba a hablar pero Edward lo interrumpió.

—Este problema es mío y yo veo cómo lo resuelvo. Bella quiere una respuesta y se la daré —concluyó Edward terminando así la conversación. Edward salió del cuarto de Carlisle y se encontró con Bella sentada en el sofá de la sala.

—Edward, no me digas nada… igual tú lo tienes que pensar y yo… pues yo puedo esperar —expresó Bella mirándolo a los ojos muy nerviosa, pero aún con ese tono de voz _sexy_ con el que siempre la hablaba a Edward.

—Yo no tengo nada que pensar —aclaró Edward mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en medio de la sala—. Mira, la respuesta es no, no, no y no —dijo duramente mientras se ponía frente a ella. A Bella se le entristeció la cara y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. _ ‹‹Sabíamos que esto podía pasar, tranquila››,_ se dijo internamente, intentando componer su semblante y enviando las ganas de llorar por un tubo―. No me interesas ni como niña, ni como mujer, ni como nada y… y si quieres jugar a los médicos te compras el maletín de la Srita. Pepis_(1)_ pero a mí por favor me dejas en paz —terminó de hablar Edward con un tono de voz más duro aún.

‹‹_No vayas a llorar delante de él›› _le advirtió su queridísima conciencia.

—Está bien —respondió Bella levantándose del sofá y tomando en sus manos su toalla y sus demás cosas que había llevado—. Pues si no te intereso ni como niña ni como mujer, ya buscaré la forma de interesarte —sin decir más Bella salió de la casa de Edward, no se desmoronó ni dentro ni fuera de esta. Sabía que podía recibir esa respuesta, pero… no esperaba que él fuera tan duro con ella. Decidió que no lloraría, no solo porque no quería que sus padres la vieran triste sino que también porque ella sabía que este no era el último intento que haría para lograr que Edward la amara.

Volvió a su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto y luego pasó a la cocina a despedirse de sus padres, fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

—¿No desayunarás? —preguntó Charlie preocupado de que su hija no comiera bien.

—No papi, no me da tiempo, tengo examen a primera hora —contestó Bella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Si quieres, le digo…

—Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. Los quiero —se apresuró a decir Bella saliendo de su casa y dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca, pero ella sabía exactamente a quien iba a nombrar y por hoy ya era suficiente de escuchar su nombre.

Bella llegó justo cuando la profesora estaba entrando al aula y por suerte alcanzó a entrar. La profesora Grace era conocida por su mal carácter y también porque no dejaba ingresar a nadie después de la hora de entrada. Bella contestó su examen tranquilamente y cuando lo terminó salió del aula y se fue a refugiar al baño, aunque se prometió que no lloraría necesitaba hacerlo ahora, sabía que más tarde se encontraría con Edward en el almuerzo y no quería ponerse a llorar en frente de él.

Luego de ese _lapsus_ de tristeza salió a encontrarse con sus amigos para distraerse un poco. Y así se le fue la mañana entre clases y pláticas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bella llegó al bar, en el ya se encontraban los tres policías. Los saludó y el único que le respondió el saludo pero no la miró fue Edward, Bella solo agachó la cabeza ante el dolor que sintió por su desprecio y caminó hacia la cocina para ayudar a su madre.

Cuando les sirvió los platos de comida a sus _polis_ preferidos escuchó que ahora investigaban un caso de carreras ilegales, sin querer escuchó que el chico que las organizaba era uno que vivía por los alrededores, sin embargo ellos nunca lo habían visto. Se dio cuenta que los chicos de la banda estaban atentos a lo que hablaban su padre, Edward y Carlisle, sin embargo solo les dio una mirada y los chicos caminaron hacia el escenario para ensayar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Estás seguro que era él, Emmett? —escuchó que Seth le preguntaba a Emmett y sin querer se puso a escuchar la conversación.

—Claro que era él. Cuando el _poli_ ese, Edward creo que se llama, le mostraba la foto al otro tipo, yo la vi bien y era ese que por las tardes viene a jugar el _pool_ aquí en el bar ―explicó Emmett.

—Eso explica por qué no lo han visto nunca…

—¿Hablan del chico que arma las carreras ilegales? —decidió interrumpir Bella a los chicos. Ellos se miraron con miedo, pensaban que Bella le podía decir algo a su padre y meterlos en algún lio—. ¿Lo conocen?

—No… claro que no —contestó Seth.

—Me estas mintiendo, anda, dime, ¿lo conocen? —insistió Bella.

—Bueno… hemos hablado un par de veces con él…

Bella sonrió y en su cabeza empezó a urdir un plan para que Edward la mirara como mujer.

—Necesito que me lo presenten.

*.*.*

_(1) Srita. Pepis: __En el año 1955 se funda Graines, SA; la compañía que lanzó ‹‹Srta. Pepis›› al estrellato. Es una __marca de artículos creada para despertar la imaginación y la creatividad de las niñas. __Así nacieron el maletín, los tocadores, las pinturas, las tricotosas, los juegos de abalorios, etc._

* * *

**_Espero le haya gustado descubrir la travesura de Bella !_**

**_El adelanto lo tendrán en el grupo, sólo les digo que Bella cometerá una locura ;) si chicas más travesuras !_**

**_Besos y agradecimientos a todas las que dejan un comentario o alertas y favoritos. De verdad de agradece y bueno, a las lectoras fantasmas también. _**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo =)_**


End file.
